Rebel of the Ball
by thegirlwhosinlovewithapen
Summary: For Tony Stark, shocking news doesn't mean world war or the apocalypse — but having to realize he actually has a daughter. When a girl suddenly appears on his doorstep and claims him as her father, things began to get spirally out of control— in a major way. In a world full of greed and power, Tony begins to see that he's not dealing with this alone, he's got Urania after all. IM 1
1. Chapter 1

**D****ISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Ironman even though I longed wished it would be mine. All credits belong to Marvel Comicsand Stan Leefor creating this super-awesome hero.

* * *

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

_Ding-dong._

"Pepper?" Tony Stark called out through a muffled voice.

Deafening silence answered his shouting. There were no tiny clicks of his secretary's heels, let alone any sound of someone living. Even from Tony's blurry vision through a sleep-induced haze, he could see that it was already dark. Nighttime. Who could that be?

Realizing this, he slumped back into his pillows and decided to go back to sleep. Ignore the damn visitor.

_Ding-dong._

He groaned and covered his head, trying to block out the irritating sound. "Go away. Go away. Go away." He muttered absentmindedly.

_"__Sir, a guest is waiting out the front door."_ Jarvis, his personal computer, interrupted Tony's quiet peace. _"Will you let her in?"_

"A _her?_ Nah." He mumbled and closed his eyes. There was no time for any conversation. Tony was tired.

But at the back of his mind, Tony, being the womanizer he was, grinned mentally. Even during the middle of the night, women certainly knew who to go to at a time like this. His charm was just too uncontrollable.

_Ding-dong._

_"__Sir...?"_ Jarvis repeated.

He frowned, lids still shut. "I said no Jarvis."

Maybe the guest was tired of ringing his doorbell. Maybe she already went away. Or maybe she got the point he doesn't want too see her today. But whatever the reason, the ringing stopped.

Smiling in victory, Tony let out a satisfied sigh.

Silence once again enveloped his surroundings. He was grateful for the time. After all that partying, the drinking and the gambling, it used up all of his energy. He was even too drained to bring a hot chick home.

But then —

**_DING-DONG!_**

**_DING-DONG!_**

**_DING-DONG!_**

**_DING-DONG!_**

**_DING-DONG!_**

**_DING-DONG!_**

"Son of a —" Tony starts to cuss but then stopped himself as he soon saw that his clock had read two o'clock in the morning.

"Jarvis," he snapped, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Who is that?"

_"__Should I do a scan Sir?"_

Tony scowled and kicked his blanket off. "Do a scan? Of course you'll do a scan! You know what? You should've done that minutes ago."

He got up, cursing again for some reason. Tony, still tipsy from drinking from the party earlier, walked rather wobbly towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. The ringing stopped. He began to guess who the annoying person is as he poured himself a glass of clear liquid. It may be Pepper but she could just open the door right? Rhodes — well, anyone part of the army needs sleep and he can just call anyway. Obadiah? Never. That man spends more time in bed than him. Reporters? Just plain visitors? Stalkers?

_"__Virtual scan complete. The guest seemed to be of no record Sir."_

"No...record? IDs? Certificates? Photos? Social security — none?"

_"__Apparently, none."_ Jarvis confirmed, sounding certain. _"I have searched through different databases and files from the government, private docu—"_

"Allright, allright. I get it." Tony cut off, waving his hand in dismissal. "I get it okay?" He inhaled sharply, bracing himself. "Is she armed?"

_"__No Sire. It appears she isn't."_

A relief suddenly washed out within him. Good thing his life isn't in danger. What would the world do without Tony Stark? "Great. Ignore her then."

Tony was proud of what he had said. And he meant it. This 'visitor' they're talking about is quite suspicious anyway. For one whole moment, he stood there, on his large kitchen, apparently looking very pleased with himself.

But Jarvis has to go and ruin the moment.

_"__I suggest you open the door Mr. Stark. The guest is becoming quite..aggressive."_

He settled his glass against the counter and strode towards the front door but stopped. Tony soon realized what he was about to do — open the door and let some fly come in and just ruin his peace. He was getting crazy!

He groaned and face-palmed himself. "This is unbelievable. I'm following my computer's instructions and I'm opening the door for someone who's responsible for keeping me awake all night!" Tony let out a forced laugh, thinking of the irony and almost sounding like the Mad Hatter. "Jarvis, remind me not to drink those cheap red cocktails they sell at the bar. It has some quite side effects."

_"__I'll keep you posted."_ Jarvis replied smartly.

Tony grunted and swung the door open, a scowl written on his face.

He was expecting someone in a more businesslike appearance since almost everyone who dares to have appointments with him do try to dress up as best as they can (except those _girls_ who's obviously another side of the story). To the billionaire's apparent shock, a young girl stood by the door, arms crossed and looking almost as grumpy as him.

"For goodness' sake!" Tony hissed. "I don't need some Girl Scout knocking on my door to sell me cookies. Go away."

And very much like him, he shut the door right in front of her face.

Or at least he tried to. Much to Tony's annoyance, the girl actually settled her foot against the wooden frame.

He shook his head and said darkly. "Oh girl you better not do that."

"Did you really think I'm a Girl Scout?" she replied haughtily, eyes burning in irritation. "Well certainly — I'm not. Firstly, I don't have an ID. And secondly, I have no intention of selling you cookies! You're definitely a bad customer from first sight." She scoffed. "Ugh, do I really look that young to you? Honestly, I am a girl of age — if you're blind enough not to see that."

"How did you get in here? Where are you from? Forget it — goodbye."

He was about to shut the door again when the girl pushed her weight on the wood to keep it from closing.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He was very certain a nerve on his head just popped in annoyance.

"Did you just —?" He gave out a vague gesture towards her foot on the door and to whatever she was saying. "Did you just — well whatever kid. Just give me one good reason why you're waking me up in the middle of the night. See, the thing is — it's 2 AM for God's sake! You know we all need sleep right? So why don't you go home to your Mama and go to bed like a good girl?"

"I don't have a Mama." She replied, crossing her arms.

Tony grunted, his usual scowl back on his face. "Then how the hell did you get here?"

"I snuck in."

"Go away kid — I mean it. Or else I'll be calling security."

He tried to look intimidating — well who wouldn't to someone who just woke you up to annoy you?

She frowned. "You have guards? I thought you live alone."

"I didn't mean gua — is this some late night talk show? Forget it. I'm done with 'ya."

"Wait!"

"Dammit!" He said through gritted teeth. "What now?"

She looked at him, face full of uncertainty. But then, as if she got over that unsure feeling, the girl tossed her hair.

"All right. This may seem good enough..." She muttered to herself and then back to him. "How about this — 'Hello Mr. Tony Stark, good evening. My name is Urania Wainwright, your daughter. Guess what? You're my dad! Congratulations!' — how does that sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Tony Stark stood at his front door, face pulled into a somewhat blank mask. He was staring at the teenager who is claiming him as her father. A father. A D-A-D.

For a long time, neither one of them spoke. The only sound that can be heard are the soft chirp of the crickets and the smooth crash of the waves. Tony stared. And stared. With such a cool poker face, no one could read what was on his mind.

Suddenly, even surprising the kid, he burst into loud fits of laughter.

"Is...something funny?" The girl asked, looking both taken aback and annoyed.

Tony was still laughing and kept on doing it so much that he had to clutch the door to keep himself from collapsing in laughter. Apparently, out of all the thousand emotions he could feel now in this kind of situation, he had chosen to let out an explosive vocal sound of amusement. He had found the kid too funny and too young for this kind of thing to be serious.

She planted her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah — that's right. Keep laughing. Real mature for an old man like you." The girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Tony, who finally recovered from his laughing fit, stood up straight and grinned. "Hello there uh...what was your name? Ah yes — Urania. A lot of kids claim me to be their Daddy. Say, how do you differ from them?"

She smirked. "Ha. Never thought I'm telling you the truth? I'm expecting it."

"Sorry?"

"Actually, _Mr. Stark,_" Urania emphasized his name. "You really think I'm lying do you? Can't say I blame you — well, feast your eyes on this."

She began to rummage on her bag and after a few seconds, brought out a large, heavy envelope.

She thrust it to him with a hard push. "Here."

"What is all this?" He sputtered, frowning as he did so.

"My birth certificate, bio and a few letters — proof of course. And when I say they're legal, I meant they _are_ legal." Urania explained skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe me so that's what you get. You can't argue with papers you know."

"Didn't you know? I thought every fan of mine knows this — I don't like to be handed things."

"So you want your secretary to hold your own matters in her hands for you? Geez. If that's the case then I am much, much more adulterated than you." The girl gloated, her chest swelling with an air of pride.

Tony snorted at her term. "Adulterated? Really?"

She only gave him a haughty smirk but said nothing. It surprised him a bit, really. He really expected her to say stuff again — it seems she's the type who can't get her mouth shut.

Although against his will, Tony found himself glancing at the stupid envelope. He can see his name everywhere — almost all of those papers, at least. Anthony Edward Stark, Tony Stark — literally every paper. His head was swimming. Seeing he had enough, Tony stuffed them all back inside.

"See? It's hilarious right?" Urania said after a while, grinning. "Oh don't worry — _I_ find it funny too. Because out of all the billion men in the world — you, the great _Tony Stark_ — is my father. My _biological _father to be exact."

Tony gawked at her, unable to say anything. This girl was unbelievable. It might take a lot of guts to say this kind of thing in front of him. Although the 'daughter' part might be just an act, still, he had to say he was impressed by her bold move. She was witty — something not all girls her age has.

Then —

"Ow!" She yelped when Tony shoved the papers back at her. "Hey — you can just give it back to me nicely. I'm a girl you know."

"It's not obvious." Tony said, gritting his teeth. "In five seconds, I want you out of here. Out! NOW!"

Now it was Urania's turn to stare.

"Are you serious?" She asked, bewildered.

"Five seconds." He reminded her. "One."

"Two."

"Seriously, what's gone through your head? Can't believe you got someone pregnant before?"

"Three. Jarvis, call the cops. And the social services too."

Her eyes widened at Tony's words but she planted her feet firmly on the ground. "I am not going anywhere."

"Four. Hm, maybe you should start thinking about it once the police gets you. Four-and-a-half."

"I'm not going."

"And five." There was a pause. Tony turned back inside. "Jarvis, have you called the cops yet?"

_"__I already did Sir. They are currently on their way._" Jarvis replied, with no hint of mercy or concern — of course he's a computer, what would you expect?

Tony nodded firmly to himself, and without looking back, shut the door. He didn't dare see the face of the kid, for fear of witnessing the scene of rolling tears. Most girls do that — and even in Tony's many years of toying with their hearts, he still couldn't bear seeing someone cry — especially a girl. But still, reality hurts — they all have to bear in mind that not everything they want comes true.

But he didn't leave though. He was rooted right on the closed door. Tony wondered why on earth he was still waiting. Waiting for what? Waiting for any reaction from the girl, of course.

The other side was quiet. Maybe she really did went away.

A part of Tony — the cold-hearted one — made him gave out a pleased sigh. He glanced at the time. It was already nearing 3 AM. It took him a lot of minutes — a lot, just to shoo that girl away.

But he suddenly felt something poking his heels. He glanced down, only to see a piece of paper being pushed by someone on the bottom slats of the door.

"Honestly Mr. Stark, for a man, you don't seem to look so scary after all." A voice from outside cut in the still dawn. "I told you — I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. I don't care if the police gets me. I don't care if you call for someone to send me away. I made a promise to my Mom. And I'm not leaving until I do that."

Tony face-palmed himself both in disbelief and frustration. She doesn't know when to give up right?

He didn't say anything, just to let her assume he was already away. Silently, Tony bent down and picked up that paper. It was two pieces and it wasn't really paper. It was, photographs.

He flipped it to the other side, where the pictures appear. For a moment, he regretted he did that.

It was a photo of him, surprisingly, with a woman that looked so familiar. With straight black hair and gray eyes shining with happiness. As far as Tony can tell, he was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He drew it closer to his eyes, squinting. At least it doesn't look Photoshopped. Funny, seeing this picture made his mind shaky with déjà vu. And the bad thing was, Tony couldn't deny the fact that he really is (or was) the guy on the picture. How on earth did that girl got this anyway?

He looked at the other one. It was that woman again. But she's not alone. With her was a young girl, at the age seven or eight, with the same black hair and gray eyes. Oddly, Tony could remember her name now. She was Amanda Wainwright — the girl he was interested in way back.

Amanda Wainwright.

Urania Wainwright.

The resemblance between them...

So the girl might be the young kid huh?

Tony looked back on the first picture and started to compare it.

And that was when a part of Tony, stirring deep in the back of his mind, admits that the girl and he really _does_ look alike. Excluding the gray eyes, her face was a total copy of his — long nose, black hair, spare upper lip and full lower lip.

His heart sank.

This simply means she wasn't lying at all. It was the opposite.

Urania really was telling the truth.

Tony stood there, very still. Not moving. He was in an apparent shock. Realization dawned on him and hit him hard in the gut.

_"__Sir, are you allright?"_ Jarvis managed to ask, aware of his master's sudden tranquility.

"Oh shit." Tony blurted out, clamping a hand on his face. "Oh shit. What did I just do?"

Did he really just made someone pregnant? For crying out loud, how on earth did he became so reckless?

"Huh? What did you just do Mr. Stark? Is something wrong?" Urania's voice came in and out of his consciousness.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Aren't you gonna at least talk to me? Or open the door?" She continued. "It's kinda rude to entertain your visitors outside, don't you think? Especially when it's freezing cold."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come on!" Urania urged. "Don't be stupid! I thought you were smarter than me!"

"I am!" Tony yelled, unable to stop himself. "I'm smart enough not to talk to strangers!"

"But I'm not a stranger! I'm your daughter!" There was a thud. Obviously, she kicked the door. "Please Mr. Stark, I'm being polite now. Please."

He snorted. "Is this your way of being polite? Kicking somebody else's door? I'm telling you kid — it's not good enough!"

"But at least I'm trying!"

For a while, Tony remained silent. He was weighing his options. He had to face the bitter truth — she wasn't lying — at least, that's what he seemed. And if he opened the door and let her in, a lot of things would change. A lot of stuff to do. And this could make a scandal, give his company bad publicity and be in trouble with the Board.

"Are you always this heartless?" Urania said again, but this time, she sounded to defeated. "Mom said you weren't. Please Mr. Stark, I'm begging you. Give me a chance — it's all true. Unless...are you afraid to face the consequence of your actions?"

He stopped. Was he?

_"__Sir, the police are about a half kilometer away from here. They will certainly arrive in about two minutes."_

"Jarvis..."

_"__Yes sir?"_

"If you were in a situation in which you have to choose between taking risks or not, what would you do?"

His computer paused and then said _"Well Sir, my judgments might not all be right but perhaps it'll be better if you would take the risk. After all, that's what you always do."_

Even though the words came from a computer, Jarvis' idea settled in comfortably on Tony's numb brain. Jarvis is right.

Taking risks if what Tony Stark do all the time. In fact, it's what he's best at.

After a few seconds of thinking, Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

Urania was sitting on the dry earth, cross legged and not caring the dirt that may cling on her jeans. When she heard the door creak, she stood up and instantly met Tony's brown eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "So...?"

He looked at her for one long moment, not saying a word. But with a defeated sigh, he opened the door a little wider.

"Fine. You can come in — but we're not yet done here."


	3. Chapter 3

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

"Watch the floor! Watch the floor — don't you get it dirty!" Tony yelled as soon as the kid rocketed herself towards the gleaming tiles of his usual spotless floor.

Urania settled on the large couch comfortably, kicking her muddy boots as she did so. "Finally." She sighed, leaning back. "My feet hurts like hell. Did you know how many miles I walked just to come here?"

"To be honest — I really don't care. I'd hate to break it to you kid but I'm telling you not to feel too welcomed." He said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand, as if trying to shoo away his words. "Oh please. It'll take years for me to feel welcomed here."

Tony said nothing, his eyes tracing the mud tracks on the ground. He made a face — he wasn't used in seeing his house in so much mess. Well, most of his garbage was on his workshop and he's used to the oil stains and the car grease smell but mud? That's probably worse.

"Jarvis?" He called, straightening up and began to pace. "Have you called Pepper?"

_"__Not yet Mr. Stark — should I?"_

"Yes!" Tony answered, more forcefully than he have expected. "And Robert."

_"__Robert as in your lawyer, Sir?"_

"Yes — do it now for pity's sake 'cause I'm about to lose my mind!"

Urania watched him as he moved to and fro, looking freaked out. Although the sound of Tony Stark calling his secretary and lawyer would make matters more complicated, she sat there, feeling indifferent.

For a few times Tony throws glances at the girl, who looked back at him defiantly, as if daring him to question her. He had to admit, she does look quite intimidating especially with those stormy eyes of hers.

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper's voice rose from the speakers. She sounded somewhat confused and groggy. "Mr. Stark I've been telling you over and over, so many times that I am your secretary from 8 am until 10 pm. If you're drunk again, I'm sorry but I have to put my phone down. I have my own schedule so if you please —"

"Pepper." Tony cut in shortly, rocking on his heels back and forth. He ignored the amused look the girl was giving him. "I am not drunk. Now I want you here in my house ."

"It's 3 in the morning, Mr. Stark."

"Your salary will be doubled if you come. I need you here. NOW."

"But —"

Before she could argue, a beep was heard an another voice joined the conversation.

"Tony?" Robert yawned. "What's the matter? Were you issued a DUI?"

"For goodness' sake no! No DUI's — nothing's associated with alcohol right now. Even if I very much wish it was but anyway, I want you here in my house as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you're there's something serious going on in there?"

He also heard Pepper mutter something from the other line. "Mr. Stark, what exactly are you planning to do? Am I really needed? Because if —"

"Yes. Yes. And yes. You see I..." Tony stopped, looking intently at Urania and then took a deep breath. "I actually think I have a daughter right here."

There was a long pause on the two other ends. Tony almost feared they've left their souls somewhere else.

"All right — we're coming." Both of them said together.

Click.

After ordering Jarvis to cut the line, Tony's attention was stolen again by the sound of police sirens right outside his home.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"For goodness' sake there's a doorbell." Tony hissed under his breath but eventually opened the door with a small crack.

He poked his head outside and glanced at the cars. Whoa — that's a lot of vehicles just for one little girl.

Even against his will, Tony beamed. "Good morning officers. How can I be of service?"

"Mr. Stark, we just received a call coming from you that there's actually an intruder inside your house." The man in front explained.

Tony glanced behind him only to see Urania slithering on the couch, hiding away from the officers. So she's afraid of cops. Talk about being brave.

He turned to the policeman. "There were. Only they got away."

"Got away?"

"Yeah. A handful really. Told me they wanted my autograph but I said I couldn't. You know how much work I do but those kids just suddenly went berserk and started attacking my door." He pointed at the dent in which Urania actually kicked. "See? That's quite a property they damaged. I mean, I make weapons but not varnished oak doors — hell no. This could be trouble."

The officers exchanged glances at each other and Tony congratulated himself silently. He had managed to create a big fat lie just to cover up the annoying girl who called herself his daughter from the local police. Even if he couldn't read minds, Tony knew the police were actually thinking he was just some arrogant celebrity over reacting at such stuff.

The man cleared his throat. "So...no break-ins?"

"Break-ins? Oh no. Nobody could go in five steps without being fried." Pleased with the man's look of horror, Tony gave them a nod. "I'm sorry for the disturbance but I'm happy to tell you I'm all right now. Just need some rest — of course, we all need sleep right? Especially you guys!"

"Well, if that's all. I guess we'd be leaving." He gave him a curt nod and signaled his companions back.

Once they were out of sight, he shut the door and shot the kid an angry look.

"There. Happy?" Tony asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Very. But...why? Do you believe me now?"

"Heck no." He answered just as quick.

Urania frowned. "But you said to that Pepper and Robert that I —"

"Don't get your hopes up girlie." Tony informed her and looked at her seriously. "I told you — you and I got a lot to discuss. And if ever you're damn wrong, you're gonna pay."

* * *

"Okay, here's the thing. We. Talk. Calmly." Tony explained to the flashing-eyed, somewhat cunning, so-called 'daughter' of his. "Just like what responsible adults do."

Urania stared at him, vaguely irritated. "I am calm. And I believe this kind of talk is new to you because you've never been responsible — as far as I believe."

"Oh, Urania — we are asking you to cooperate." Pepper said, giving her an assuring smile.

She looked at Tony's secretary. Pepper was nice — much nicer than she had anticipated. Honestly, Urania thought Tony's secretary would be a blond, uber-sexy bombshell, Victoria's Secret Angel look-alike. She was quite surprised to see her — Pepper, prim, gentle and proper. Somehow, looking at her blue eyes was calming. Even more calming than her father's brown ones, who was filled with such disbelief and confusion that it just bums her out.

Urania settled a cool glance at Tony's direction. "I will if he does."

"I already am. Aren't I doing all the explaining?" Tony replied as-a-matter-of-factly, yawning.

"Then if that's the case I —"

"Oh you two are giving me headaches." Robert muttered, rubbing his temples. "Please let's just all exclude the sweet talk so we can all go home when all of this is over and go back to sleep."

Urania huffed and shifted against her seat. It was nearing four in the morning. After the little stunt with the police, it took a lot of time waiting for Pepper and Robert (Tony's newish lawyer) to arrive. But they did though, only to find the two squabbling.

Robert went on. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Stark, if you please —"

"Ha, Ms. Stark." Tony said loudly, earning a glare from the kid.

"Ahem. As I was saying, you two talk, all right? That's the quickest and easiest way for us all to settle this. No catfights until I'm done reviewing the papers this girl has given me." The lawyer said, looking both at the young girl and at his boss. "Ask a question — the girl answers. Ask a question — Mr. Stark answers."

They both barely nodded. The two were too absorbed in a staring contest, each showing no intention to back down.

With a sigh, Tony gave in and started to ask the first question.

"Let's get to the top — what's your name?"

"Complete name? I better warn you, it's kinda long."

"Whatever. Just spit it out."

Urania stared at him, her gray eyes menacing. Then she said slowly. "My name is Maria Urania March Wainwright Stark. That's Maria Urania March W. Stark for short. To make it even shorter, it's Urania. With an even shorter name which is —"

"Fine, fine. I get your point." Tony interrupted, a little pissed with a stranger using his own last name. "Age?"

She frowned. This man is rude. "I'm fifteen. I was born on March 28. Noticed my name? That's how it's —"

Tony face-palmed himself. All this talking she does is driving him nuts. "Mother?"

"My mother is Amanda Wainwright. She was a nuclear physicist at Royal Innovations before but then she was transferred at Stark Industries. She was one of the people behind the proposed trans-uranium powered warheads."

Pepper looked at Urania with a strange face. "Wait — why the past tense? Where is she now?"

Urania blinked up at her and for a second, Tony noticed her expression shift into something sadder. Or was it just his imagination?

"My mom's dead — she got cancer. I was six when she was gone. Then I got transferred in an orphanage after that."

There was silence except the shuffle of papers made by Robert.

"Oh, I'm sorry — I didn't know —"

"It's fine."

Another silence again.

Tony evaded the look the kid was throwing him and resumed in asking questions. "Father — if ever you actually have a _real_ one."

"My mother said that my father _is_ Tony Stark. They actually met sixteen years ago — during the IUPAC World Conference in Dubai." She stared at Tony, face emotionless. "You and her dated for a year then she got pregnant a few months later after that."

"Of course. Right." Pepper commented, throwing looks at Tony.

The man, however, ignored what his secretary was giving him and resumed in asking another question.

"School?"

"I don't go to school." Urania explained.

"Why not?"

"Cliques, clubs, exams, teachers — no thanks. And besides, I can ace all of 'em." She gave them all a huge, gloating smile.

Tony opened his mouth, about to say something but closed it again. Seeing his boss on the verge of breaking down, Pepper decided to do the questioning. She knew how exhausted he might be — even though he was up all night drinking at a party.

"So," Pepper spoke up. "Ever since you've been born, you never went to school?"

"Ever since I was six. I tried going once but then it never worked for me."

Tony stared at the girl. "So you meant kindergarten is your only educational attainment?"

"Yep."

Robert, hearing this, looked up and exchanged covert looks to Tony and Pepper. Kindergarten? So does this mean she never even graduated from first grade? Does this girl ever think about her future?

"That's quite a shame really." Robert said after a while since the two grown-ups were too flabbergasted to speak. "See here Urania, based on the IQ tests given by St. Mary's, you've got high results. _Really high_, I might add."

For a while, Urania didn't seem to be too interested to reply. She sat there in silence, looking as if she's thinking and choosing her words very carefully.

Everybody was staring at her. Tony, with his utter I-don't-care face, Pepper with her gentle smile and Robert's expectant look. She swallowed, never wanting to say everything she knew because various thoughts of the past would pop into her mind — different vague memories Urania longed to bury before. And those mental images aren't happy thoughts.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Well, it helps because I'm Tony's kid. He's a genius and I got his blood. I grew up just being an ordinary kid but one time — there was one incident that didn't really help me achieve normalcy. Mom took me to her lab when I turned four — she knew how dangerous it was to bring a kid to such dangerous places. But since no one was available to take care of me, she decided to take the risk. When her attention was elsewhere, Mom said I ran away when she wasn't looking. I found a door, opened it up and boom!" Urania clapped her hands loudly once, surprising her alert listeners. "I got exposed to high levels of radiation. They thought — well, Mom's work mates thought I was gonna die you see. But I didn't. Mom said she was thankful I wasn't gone. And she said she was scared that I might encounter side effects like cancer or something."

"But abnormal changes suddenly took place a few months later. I was too advanced compared to kids my age. I can already read medical terms. I act like an seventh grader. I can already answer middle school math. I knew Mom was scared — but she never showed anything. Instead, she tried to look very happy but I knew she's terrified I'm different from the other children."

"Different." Robert repeated faintly, still staring at her. "In a...bizarre sort of way."

"I'm not a mutant!" She said defensively. "I'm not an alien. I'm just a girl who's smarter than average — near genius-level in fact. That just what makes me unique." She crossed her arms and looked back at the three adults smugly.

Urania was trying to change the subject. She didn't like the idea of going back to the past again — somehow, memories of her mom makes her tear up a little — even now.

There was another moment of silence. Tony, who went unnoticed by Urania, was now sitting there quietly — almost too quiet that it made her worry just for a second.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Um, Urania. Could you tell us how you got here? As far as I know, St. Mary's Orphanage is located on Ohio. You're in California now."

"I've got money. My papers and passport are actually in the office and I was bound to leave America today for some around-the-world-tour of a 30 year-old Mexican couple who wanted to adopt me. So I sneaked out last night, stole the documents and took the earliest flight. The adults at the airport weren't too tight on security since nothing big was happening lately."

"I see..." was Pepper's answer as she glanced at her boss who was sitting right infront of her.

Robert suddenly stood up. "Kid, excuse us for one moment — adult talk." Then he motioned the two grown-ups and lead them out of earshot.

"So," The lawyer studied both of their faces. "What do you think?"

"It's hard to say actually — but...I don't know, I mean, I have no place in this kind of situation but..." Pepper said, biting her lip and looking at her boss uncertainly.

"But what?" Robert pressed.

She sighed. "I think she's telling the truth. I might not be correct but there is just something that clicks with everything she said."

Robert nodded thoughtfully. "Truthfully, all her papers she's given us are in order, not faked at least —"

"Not faked?" Tony cut in. "Oh, what are you now dear Robert? A certificate verification machine?"

"With all due respect Mr. Stark, we've been trained to do those at Yale." He replied with a tight smile. "And although it's hard to believe, the kid has a lot of strong points. According to her stories —"

"Fantasies." Tony interjected.

Robert cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, um that — well, she was saying you and Ms. Wainwright had an affair sixteen years past. The kid's fifteen now. So it's kinda reasonable. But what concerns me is her birth certificate. She has your last name but you and her mother were never married, right Sir?"

"Of course not." He snapped. "So you're saying that kid is correct?"

"Let's not forget the fact that you and her _do_ look alike, Mr. Stark." Pepper chimed in, earning a glare from her boss which she returned with a firm smile.

Tony paled. Robert and his secretary could see that. Their boss looked like on the verge of a breakdown. Of course, with all of this happening right now — unexpected and sudden, who wouldn't? It was as if karma had come and finally got him at last.

"Tony?" Pepper called out softly, a look of concern passed her features.

He blinked, as if his mind just came back to Earth. Then, without warning, he stepped away from the two and rubbed both hands on his face.

"Jarvis?" Tony called, breathing deeply a fair few times.

_"__Sir?"_

"Playback your recordings when we interrogated the kid. Examine the girl's breathing patterns — check if everything's stable. See if her pupils dilated or whatever you think makes her look like she's lying. Just try to be a lie detector."

"But Tony —" Pepper tried to say but Tony raised a hand. At the moment, he looked like he had enough.

"Not now Pep. I can't absorb the fact I just had a kid. Imagine what my old man would say right now. He'd be laughing his head off for sure. Shun me again, if might." Then he released an irritated groan. "Ugh, of all things — why should it be the teenage years?"

Both Robert and Pepper exchanged looks — trying to process if Tony just made a joke or not. It was hard to tell.

Soon, Jarvis' voice resurfaced.

_"__Mr. Stark, I have the full detail of the girl's body patterns. Her heartbeat was at normal rate, her breathing was even Sir. And her pupils didn't enlarge. As far as I am programmed, everything she said was true. Though I may not be entirely accurate. The best liars are often calm when speaking out."_

"True. Maybe I'll get you to meet a politician someday Jarvis. But for now..." Tony stopped talking and was looking at the far side of the room — just a few steps ahead, just across the wall that separated them, sat a fifteen year-old girl who thinks she's her father. Which might be true or not.

"We're going to have a DNA test later on."


	4. Chapter 4

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

Tony pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair, in deep thought.

He was pacing the same area for almost thirty minutes from now, constantly thinking, constantly looking like he was in the state of shock.

Maybe he really is breaking down, bit by bit. Everything that's happening right now is getting out of hand. Firstly, some random kid showed up at his door, disturbing his sleep. Second, she says he was her dad. Third, Tony actually needed his lawyer. Fourth, now both Robert and Pepper seemed to believe the kid. And fourth, he was starting to believe them a little too.

Just a little.

"Damn it." He cussed under his breath, and ran a hand on his already disheveled hair some more. "I've screwed-up a lot of times but this is probably the worst. I can't believe this. Oh man, I _really_ can't believe this. Did that woman seduced me when we first met or something?"

"I don't think so." A young voice came from behind him.

Tony sighed exasperatedly and turned around just in time to see Urania standing right behind the glass doors that separated the garage from any other modern areas of his mansion. She was crossing her arms, looking much like a brat.

"My mother isn't some whore Mr. Stark." Urania said, her eyes flashing in irritation. "You fell for her. And she fell for you too. And although it's embarrassing to admit — I'm the love child."

Hearing that made Tony's insides churn. Love child? This kid's gotta be sick. Tony doesn't do 'love'. Not at all. He never knew the word of all his years,

He managed to ignore the kid, instead, he walked towards his monitors with a serious look in his face.

"Jarvis, get ready for the DNA and blood testing." He ordered.

"_Preparing._"

"Wait _blood testing?_ I'm gonna get shot?" Urania asked, looking horrified.

"With a gun? Maybe."

She scowled. "Ha-ha. Funny. I consider that thought as child abuse. But hey, I don't like needles."

Tony turned to face her, jaw tight. "You wanna get this over or what?"

Urania pressed her palms on the glass that barricades her from him. "Won't you let me in? 'cause I won't answer your questions if I'm staying here." She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Fine. Then stay there. I don't have time to deal with your antics."

Tony instantly found out it wasn't the answer Urania was expecting him to say. Because her face immediately twisted into a scowl — a deep, angry and overheated glare. He stared back at her with a raise of an eyebrow. What does she want him to do? Play along with her? She's still a stranger — that is, if the DNA results says so. As far as he's concerned, Urania shouldn't feel too close to him if she doesn't want to get all teary-eyed once the testing is over. There's a certain possibility she'll leave the mansion disappointed — maybe a little suicidal in Tony's opinion.

"What's going on here?" Pepper's voice echoed as she descended from the stairs above. "Is something wrong Urania?"

Urania glanced at Pepper then settled her eyes back at Tony. "He wouldn't let me in."

His secretary placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pressed in a few buttons on the door.

"Aw, come on Peps." Tony groaned when the glass doors slid apart for the two to come in. "Don't be such a poor sport."

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment Mr. Stark." Pepper explained. "But first things first. We all are in a hurry. You have a business meeting to attend to later on, not to mention the Apogee Awards tonight. Robert has to meet with another client and I have to go home and fix myself." She gestured to her outfit which consisted of plain jeans and a lavender button-down.

Robert, who appeared instantly beside Pepper, nodded. Tony braced himself for the worst. Although his face appeared to be calm, his heart was pounding and he could feel himself shaking. He couldn't believe this. After all those years of carefree living, he never expected he would get stuck in this kind of situation. In this seriously messed-up situation. He had received fake notes of past girlfriends, faced scripted issues of so-called 'ex-wives', and fought cases concerning illegitimate children — _his_ illegitimate children — for so many times. Of course, him being a celebrity and all. But after a few phone calls made by Pepper, paper works by Robert and Jarvis' very helpful information (from stolen sources of different private sectors) Tony managed to break free from any scandal.

But this is the only time he couldn't find a way to escape.

He took a deep breath. "Jarvis? Are you ready? We're gonna start now."

_"__I was programmed to be always ready Mr. Stark."_

Pepper turned to Urania with a small smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

Urania exhaled loudly and tried to look confident. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The tests didn't take long.

After a session of having a tool swab the inside of her cheeks and a syringe plunged into a vein, all Urania could do now is wait.

She sat down on an empty stool, hands twisted into a nervous knot. She didn't get why her hands were getting clammy and sweaty, that she felt cold and her heart was running like an athlete after four Red Bulls. She is Tony Stark's daughter. Real. Definitely not fake. His own flesh and blood. Her mom even told her so.

So why is she nervous?

Urania raised a trembling hand and pinched herself, trying to lift her own spirits.

_For goodness' sake Urania,_ she scolded herself mentally, _stop being so paranoid!_

This is the effect of watching too much soap operas. The protagonist always fails at DNA testing even though she's the real kid.

It might happen to her.

Urania cringed, wanting to slap herself. She was being her pessimistic self again. But whatever, she was Tony's daughter. Deep inside, she is. And she knows it. And she knows that Tony believes in her too.

But maybe that's just about 1-2%. He's totally not that convinced. This man wanted living proof — and she's sure he's gonna get it later.

How'd she knew? Daughter instincts of course. No matter how much the great Tony Stark would insist she was never his, he couldn't control the connection she feels every time she's with him. It's that belief older people used to believe in. What was the term they always use again? Urania forgot.

She scanned the area and spotted the three adults huddling over the testing machine. She was actually surprised that Tony has that stuff. Is he actually expecting that something like this would happen? Urania didn't know. What she does know is that her dumbfounded 'father' looks beyond tired for today.

Secretly, she craned her neck just to catch another glimpse of him. Yes, that same black hair – already tousled and messy after several times of anxious hand-running on the strands, that long nose, the aura of confidence — Urania knew she inherited those. It was from him, no question about it.

Except for his brown eyes.

Urania used to wish she had Tony's eyes — they were a deep chocolate brown, pretty and adorable in some way. And maybe, just maybe, if she had those eyes, Tony wouldn't ask questions if she was his daughter or not. She would be his exact replica. Tony Stark's female version. It would definitely make the confession thing easier.

But no, she has this gray eyes — which was somewhat, the only thing she has of her Mom. Although it was too bad she didn't have those chocolate-colored irises, Urania wasn't really pissed that she has these scary eyes. At least, she would remember her Mom when she's looking at a mirror.

She sighed. Amanda's death was already like nine to ten years ago. But her grief and loss still haven't left her.

Just then Robert — Tony's official lawyer, suddenly clapped his hands. Urania took it as a sign that the waiting session was done.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. It's finally coming true,_ Urania thought, panicked and excited at the same time as she hopped off the stool.

She tried to swallow — her throat felt rough and papery. Her stomach was churning — in either anxiety or hunger. She hadn't eaten for the last 24 hours.

"Is it done?" Urania asked, peering at them.

Robert gave her a broad grin. "Yeah, kid. Whatever Jarvis say — since he's going to announce the results — would decide if you're either in or out."

Urania clenched her numb fists. _Either in or out._ Whatever. They make it sound like she's in an elimination round of a reality TV show. The adults may think it's not a big deal — but it was. And not to mention that this moment is really valuable for her. She waited for this for almost nine years.

Pepper took a deep breath. "So," She looked at both Urania and Tony. "This is it. All we have to do is ask Jarvis if the paternity test and the blood work was a match. If not then…"

_Then I'll get my pathetic butt kicked out,_ Urania finished mentally, crossing her arms to hide her racing heart.

"So…Mr. Stark, are you ready?" Pepper asked her boss, who was standing there, face gaunt and white.

He nodded. But when he was about to order his computer to talk, Tony looked at Nia and said "Whatever happens kid, just remember — you're the first ever fan to be here."

Hearing that, Robert tried to hide his smile but failed — even Pepper was on the verge of laughing. It was good sign — it seemed Tony's soul was still somewhat with him, since he can still crack-up jokes.

Urania bit down a haughty comeback. Her nerves got the better of her.

"Jarvis, please announce the results. Blood work first. No need for the details — just tell me already." Tony began to say, leaning back on a metal worktable. For someone who's facing this unwanted situation, he was awfully calm.

_"__Yes Sir. I scanned and checked both of your Rh and blood types. I have also included Ms. Amanda Wainwright's — thoroughly conceived from her previous medical files. Ms. Wainwright's blood type is O and her Rh is Rh+. Meanwhile, yours is type A and an Rh+ as well. Urania Stark's blood type is O and has an Rh- — which means you two are a match in terms of the blood work."_

Urania inhaled sharply. That's a first.

"And…the DNA test?"

_"__Out of six DNA markers, you and the girl's Combined Paternity Index is quite high. After calculating, I now have the exact value of the paternity probability."_

There was dead air all around as everyone waited patiently. It seemed Jarvis was waiting for a drumroll to happen. Man, even the computer knows how cliff hangers actually happen.

_"__96.9% match Sir. Ms. Urania Stark has indeed your genes. You are the biological father."_

As if on cue, Robert and Pepper couldn't help but cheer. Urania began to wonder why. Are they beginning to like her? Then that's a good sign.

She couldn't help but give them a grin too — especially Tony, who was smiling as if he had knew this all along. Wait - why was he smiling? Urania didn't know what plans her supposed father has up in his sleeves. Thinking of that idea made her a little uncomfortable, since Tony was very, very - emphasis on the very - unpredictable. But whatever, she could look at it further soon. When everything's settled.

But what does that mean?

Little did Urania knew that Tony is actually worried — as deep as hell. His lips were tugged at the corners, but his facial muscles felt all too forced. Without warning, he was suddenly thinking of the news - the TV headlines, the web links all over the Internet with his and his so-called daughter's name. And to top it all, can he actually handle the responsibility of being a parent to a supremely clever, obviously moody, and somewhat stubborn teenager?


	5. Chapter 5

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

"Your father's going to be away tonight." Pepper explained. "He'll be attending the Apogee Awards. We didn't know you'd be coming tonight Urania but due to the circumstances…"

"It's fine." Urania replied thickly, her mouth full of scrambled eggs. "I'm used to house-sit."

Her father's secretary gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Urania —"

"Nia. Call me Nia. Urania's too formal, Ms. Potts."

"Oh. All right." She replied, a little taken aback. "Then call me Pepper. I don't want you to think that I've got a higher authorization than you do. I work for your father after all."

Urania — or rather, Nia, nodded absentmindedly. She was still busy with her food.

The two ladies were at the Stark's grand kitchen, with Pepper making breakfast and Urania eating those.

Three hours had passed after the overwhelming announcement of the blood work results. Both adults — Pepper and Robert — looked purely pleased to have her.

"It's a good thing, you're a girl. Girls are fairly more responsible and I'm pretty much assured you can keep your Dad in a tight line." Urania could remember Robert telling her that before he left. "You do know he's a handful, right? Ask Pepper. She'll tell you everything."

Urania gave him a nod and an impish smile. Although she wanted to speak, some part of her forced herself to remain silent. If Tony is a handful, Urania couldn't really make sure she isn't going to be as well. Back in the orphanage, most of the workers their often gets their head aches from her.

But since she's quite new to this environment, maybe it's time for her to behave even a little too. After all, if the world know she's Tony Stark's daughter, they'll expect her to be a feminine, classy and respectable teenager. But thinking about it makes Urania's insides squirm. Formality is definitely not her thing.

The sound of the plate scraping the marble counter made Nia's mind snap back to the present.

Pepper, now dressed in her usual pencil skirt and a crisp jacket over her white top, slid a plate of neatly stacked pancakes.

Urania grinned and began wolfing it down as she took it from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pepper replied easily, smiling as she began cleaning up the counter. "So I'm guessing you finally realized you'd starve to death while staying here?"

"Yeah." Nia replied through a mouthful of pancakes. "I really appreciate what you did for me Pepper. I could only do take-outs though."

It was true. After that little reunion back at Tony's lab, Nia had the permission to use the kitchen and look for something to eat. Poor girl, she didn't ate for the last twelve hours. After ransacking the huge kitchen, Nia had found out that the place was actually a place wherein rabbits couldn't even survive. Sure her father had a huge supply of fruits and vegetables, but almost all of them were rotten, yellowing due to decay. And if she did ate one of the good ones, Nia's quite sure everything would taste like fridge anyway.

So Pepper, being the lifesaver she was, had already thought of going home to fix herself and go back at her boss' mansion with a few grocery bags in hand (Nia doesn't even know how she managed to find those at seven AM). What's more — she can cook! Nia had to stop herself from embracing her father's assistant in relief. When she was on the verge of thinking of eating her own hair, Pepper had helped her through frying eggs.

Pepper shook her head ruefully as she removed the white lace apron she was wearing over her job uniform and flung it aside. "Well, eat then. I've brought one of those ready-to-cook meals —they're by that cupboard over there. Help yourself to some of that when you're hungry okay?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Delivery stuff — anything, even food or furniture — can only reach the gate. They can't go inside. It's somewhat for security reasons." Pepper reminded her firmly. "If anything happens, call me or Robert okay? I'd have Jarvis save our numbers just in case."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Nia replied absent-mindedly, still focused on her food. How on Earth could Pepper get as organized as this? Where did Tony found her? Without a doubt, Nia believed that this blond woman could easily pass the test of becoming the US President's secretary.

But the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the two ladies' conversation. Tony suddenly appeared on the area, now dressed in jeans and a fresh new sweater.

"Pepper, where's my —?" he began but stopped as his eyes dropped on Nia. "Wait — you made her _pancakes_?"

"Yeah." Nia replied with a gloating look while giving Tony a thumbs up. "It has blueberries on it."

Tony stared at Pepper, who, in return, looked back at him quizzically.

"But you never make pancakes for me." Tony said flatly.

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "You're too old for pancakes Mr. Stark."

He huffed but then regained his boss-like stature again. "Never mind. Pepper, I want you to get an application form from Redmond."

"Redmond?" Pepper repeated, as if the name and the idea formed into her head surprised her. "But why?"

Nia was pretty certain she kind of looked over at her. Does this have something to do with her?

"No buts Pep." Tony said flatly, busying himself flicking off imaginary dust on his shirt.

"Pepper said you're going to some party later on." Nia piped up, watching him.

"Yeah. So?"

"Can I come?"

Tony snorted as if the idea seemed funny to him. "No. You'll be staying here."

"So where do I sleep?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Nia wasn't actually bothered she can't come. It's a stupid party award anyway — filled with businessmen and boring officials.

"In the guest room. Or do you want to crash on the sofa?" He asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Nia scowled and crossed her arms. Hours ago, Tony seemed to be in a mild mood but now, everything was upside down. Maybe he realized he's stuck with her here forever?

Tony adjusted his watch and turned to Pepper. "You good to go? I'll be waiting back at the office alright?"

"Mr. Stark —" She tried to protest but he had already turned around and walked away.

Urania watched the two adults while she wiped her face with a napkin.

"He's…not going to work, is he?" Nia stated flatly.

Pepper gave out a sigh and shook her head. Nope, he wasn't.

* * *

After that little scene at the kitchen, Pepper too had left for work.

Nia was extremely thankful for the woman's help but when Tony's secretary had left, she felt all alone in this big, empty mansion full of nothing but machines and computers.

Heaving a sigh as she wiped the last plate she had just washed and headed back to the living room, where she dumped her back pack over there.

Nia trotted up into the stairs and pushed open one of the rooms — where she think is the guest room. It seemed too empty to be Tony's anyway.

She settled her bag on the bed and lay beside it, facing the ceiling.

"Jarvis, you there?" Nia whispered, unsure if the computer would respond or not.

Good thing, the computer did.

_"__Yes, Ms. Stark."_

She can't help it, Nia grinned at how he address her. "Did Tony tell you to address me that way?"

_"__Well, Mr. Stark did program me to be polite. But no, he did not touch any of my systems today."_

"I see…" Then she sat up and heaved a sigh. "This is boring."

She had expected something fun other than sitting here and doing nothing. Sure, her father was away, nobody's at home. There were no toys to play. No books to read. No computers to play —

Wait.

Urania suddenly grinned.

Computers and machines — stuff she could tinker and make fun with.

Nia instantly recalled seeing Tony doing some sort of virtual stuff through Jarvis. At first, she thought he was just shadow boxing or just plain crazy or something but then seeing those structures floating around the place and you could actually touch it…

That is awesome.

Suddenly eager with the new idea, Nia rummaged on her bag and produced a small notebook.

"Jarvis, how about a little real-life war game? You up for it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_ CHAPTER SIX_**

_"__Tony Stark."_

"_Visionary. Genius. American patriot."_

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen, where the face of Tony Stark was plastered all over it. Black-and-white photographs of his past and colourful, glossy covers of his present day kept showing, shifting from one memorable moment to another.

_"__Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at age seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."_ The voice on the video suddenly faltered. _"Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder."_

_"__Until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy — creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."_

The crowd burst into applause as the video had finished.

An olive-skinned man dressed in his formal military uniform, smiled unto the audience. Col. James Rhodes was happy to see them all entertained. And he had to admit, he could see the excitement in their eyes because they knew the great Tony Stark was here — and he can give out a speech or something.

"As a liason to Stark Industries," He began to say while he stood there, into the podium. "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor."

Rhodes gave them all a nod and continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."

Music blasted from the speakers and the crowd once again burst into another round of applause, some craning their necks just to catch a glimpse of the so-called 'patriot'.

Rhodes again couldn't help but clap himself, feeling a little swell of pride for his friend. A half in awe and half in somewhat a joking way, for he knew how 'grateful' Tony would be.

"Tony?" Rhodes called again, scanning the area for Stark.

He met Obadiah Stane's eyes and his face fell instantly as the balding man shook his head. The colonel couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Another award. Another trophy. Yet another disappointment from Tony. Well, he was who he was — what did he expect?

Rhodes forced himself to continue smiling as he watched Stane, in Tony's stead, walked towards the podium.

"Thank you, Colonel." He said as Rhodes handed him the award.

"Thanks for the save." Rhodes muttered and gave the man an exasperated look.

"This is beautiful." Stane said, his voice echoing through the microphone. "Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." He paused as he admired the glassy trophy. "Well, I'm not Tony Stark."

The crowd chuckled merrily and Obadiah was pleased to see them in a good mood even in Tony's absence.

He smiled. "But, if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." He then shook his head, grinning ruefully. "The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He is always working."

* * *

"Whoop!" Tony exclaimed as he threw the dice unto the carpeted deck, earning a few laughs from his onlookers standing by. "Work it! Come on."

And who did know? Boom. He won. Again.

The crowd from behind him cheered — including the two pretty girls standing right at his side. He flashed a knowing grin at Happy, his personal driver, who was shaking his head in disbelief. Even he, though already worked for Tony for so long, still couldn't believe how much he always wins at games — even in gambling.

One woman grabbed his shoulder and began stroking his chest, pulling Tony's attention back at her. He gazed at the lady admiringly — golden skin, red lips — who wouldn't want her?

"We should just stay 'till morning." Tony said huskily, already working on his charms as she purred.

But then, even already in paradise, a looming presence and a strong voice interrupted the moment.

"You are unbelievable."

Tony's head snapped to his right to see Rhodes, wearing a scowl on his face.

He mocked looking devastated. "Oh no! Did they rope you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything —"

"I'm so sorry."

"What they told me was that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." Rhodes said sarcastically, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Oops. If only Tony knew he'd be this pissed.

"Of course I'd be deeply honored." Tony replied quickly, grinning. "And it's you, that's great." He turned away, catching the attention of the person in-charge of whatever game he was playing. "So when do we do it?" and added "One more round! One more round!"

"It's right here." He heard his friend say and handed him something flashy and very distinguished-looking trophy. "Here you go."

Tony couldn't help but act surprised. He knew the program just ended. And it was a good thing it did.

"There it is. That was easy." He looked up to Rhodes, trying to feel like he really felt bad missing it but didn't know if it fully showed on his face. "I'm so sorry."

Rhodes nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Wow! Would you look at that? That's uh…something else." Tony said absentmindedly, handing it to someone to get his hands free. "I don't have any of those floating around."

He bent down and gathered up the remains of his chips, forgetting that James Rhodes was there. "We're gonna let it ride!"

He fisted the pair of dice and motioned to the pretty woman. "Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something-something." The woman, in return, blew rather seductively on his hand.

Much to Rhodes' surprise, Tony's fist went infront of him. "Okay, you too."

"I don't blow on a man's dice." He said, looking scandalized.

"Come on, honey bear."

"I don't blow on a man's dice." Rhodes repeated firmly and slapped his hand away, leaving the dice to roll off on its own unto the table.

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And —"

"Two craps. Line away." The attendant announced.

Tony looked at the colonel accusingly and he just shrugged. Okay, he's a man that could definitely kill one's version of fun.

"That's what happens." He said simply, shrugging again.

Tony smiled tightly. "Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, will you?"

He began walking away, a tow of bodyguards following his suit. Rhodes, of course, the ever best man, was just beside him.

"This is where I exit." Rhodes announced as soon as they reached the casino's doors.

"All right."

"Tomorrow, don't be late." He reminded him.

"Yeah, you can count on it." Though Tony was quite sure he'd forget that as soon as he arrive home.

"I'm serious!"

"I know. I know."

And Rhodes left, leaving Tony marching across the lobby towards his car.

"Render unto Caesar, that which is Caesar's." Tony quoted loudly and handed the guy dressing up as a famous heroine his Apogee trophy. "There you go."

He was still being followed by flashes of cameras. Tony waved at them and grinned. At the back of his mind, he wondered where those pictures would go. The news report? TV shows? Gossip blogs? Newspapers? Who cares.

At the sight of his sleek car, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. After that _wonderful_ moment, everything's finished and he's bound to go home — perhaps sleep and do anything he wanted to do.

Oh hell. Tony suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in that house anymore. A tiny little thing named Urania Stark was waiting for him. Right.

"Mr. Stark!" A voice rang out, making him stop in his tracks. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark!"

Two of his guards barricaded themselves, creating a boundary between them.

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine." She introduced, giving her a smile and waving a little. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute." Happy muttered.

"She's all right." Tony said at the corner of his mouth and turned, smiling. "Hi."

This 'Christine' was a pretty blonde young woman wearing a professional-looking suit. She's got a nice body, if Tony was asked.

"Hi." Christine replied, smiling.

"Yeah. Okay — go."

"It's okay?"

She didn't need anything and quickly began asking questions, a recorder in her hand.

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time," She said. "What do you say to that?"

_Damn_, Tony thought. This woman _is_ quite far from all right. She gets straight to the point with no bullshit. That's nice.

"Absolutely ridiculous." Tony found himself saying. "I don't paint."

He could see he made progress. Quite so, Tony had noticed a faint smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"And what do you say to your other nickname — 'The Merchant of Death'?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's not bad." And after a while, he said "Let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually."

"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

She raised an eyebrow. "Rehearsed that much?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand."

Christine shook her head, apparently looking a little annoyed now. "All I want is a serious answer."

Tony looked at her for a moment then set his attention elsewhere. "Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy: 'peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy'."

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

She nodded, understanding his words. "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."

"Tell me," He took off his glasses and looked at her straight in the eye. "Do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

Christine stopped for a moment. It actually took her a few seconds before registering what he had said.

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" She asked suddenly.

He tossed his head back casually. "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."

* * *

"GRENADE!"

Urania bit her bottom lip in concentration as she wheeled her character away from firing range.

"Soldier, we're being under attack! Fire!"

"I know that! I know!" Nia shrieked as she began hitting buttons randomly on Tony's computer.

It was getting worse — her health was depleting, her med packs ran out and worse, she only got a few bullets left. The whole time, her eyes were fixed on the visual screen, never letting her attention go elsewhere. Because if she did, she'd lose.

And Urania hated losing.

"No! Wrong move! Wrong move!" She yelled and scrambled to get the right controls but then it was too late, the screen went black.

The words GAME OVER flashed before her in bold, red letters.

"Well that was a shitty game." She huffed. "Remind me not to play that game again Jarvis. It wasn't that good."

_"__Understood."_

Nia had already spent the last six hours at Tony's garage, workstation — or whatever he call this place. After fiddling with Jarvis' systems, checking his computer's stats and downloading some stuff, Nia was already playing various games. And unlike any ordinary multiplayer game, this one was far better. The screens were bigger — she could manipulate it to be as big as a movie screen if she wanted to — and the audio was far better. Plus, everything was 3D. If she wanted to be a weapon-wielder, he could just ask Jarvis to make him a sword — something Nia could actually like hold and use to kill monsters.

Then, she suddenly heard footsteps. Nia looked up, knowing this area was underneath the house.

"Who was that Jarvis?"

_"__It appears Mr. Stark has arrived, Ms. Stark."_

Nia frowned. "Huh. What time is it then?"

_"__About 11:27 PM."_

"He's earlier than I thought." She muttered and began clicking the computer controls. "Oh well, time for bedtime."

Once she had shut off the controls and bid Jarvis a good night, Nia climbed upstairs and was about to head to her room when she heard voices.

Although she wanted to bombard Tony with questions, she felt something felt odd. Nia pushed herself against the wall, hiding herself away from Tony's sight.

Voices — yes. One was Tony's and the other one was obviously female. Pepper's?

Nia frowned and listened some more. Yes, a woman. But it was too high-pitched for Tony's secretary. And it was already in the middle of the night.

She risked taking a glance behind her, only to see her father — it was really him. Dressed in his fancy suit, his hair rumpled and dishevelled.

What made Nia's blood run cold was the woman on his arms — a tall, curvy blonde lady. She laughed every time they talked and they were climbing up the stairs — towards the rooms. Tony's room.

Nia's eyes widened.

Holy spades, it could only mean one thing.

She groaned, burrowing her face in her hands. Of course. Tony Stark is a playboy — always and ever will be! What did Urania expect? That he'd stop bringing ladies home just because he found himself getting a kid? But somehow, she'd expected something more from him now that he's not just any man, he's already a father.

"Oh God." She groaned, slumping down the floor.

It took her a few minutes to regain some of her dignity. Somehow, Urania felt embarrassed for her father. She was still a kid for goodness' sake!

Slowly, Nia forced her legs to climb up her room. And even from outside, she could hear their grunts and…and…

"Oh my — this is unbelievable." Nia moaned as pushed her door open and went inside. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Here she was, lying on the carpet, too weak after absorbing the fact that Tony might or might not been having sex with the woman on the room next door.

Not just Tony — her own father.

She felt as if her energy was suddenly drained away from her. Too tired to climb up towards the bed, Nia curled herself on the thick carpet and soon fell asleep with her hands on both of her ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Although she couldn't forget what happened last night, Nia was surprised to see that she slept well (despite the noises next door).

And she didn't even wonder why'd she'd fallen asleep on the carpet, but it was a terrible idea though. Her bones felt like lead.

Nia squinted when the light suddenly flickered on. At first, she thought it was Tony but then remembering he had done some…business last night, she casted that idea aside. It was Jarvis after all, knowing that her room is quite dark. At least, Tony's personal computer is far more concerned for her than he is.

She got up, hating the fact that she fell asleep fully-clothed. Even though a mirror was available at a bathroom here in her room, Nia didn't bother to check her face. She was certain she looked like hell.

"Jarvis," Nia started, surprised that her voice sounded like she had swallowed a fuzz ball. "What time is it?"

_"__About 6 o'clock in the morning, Ms. Stark."_

She blinked. Nia had just set herself her personal record! Usually, she wakes up at least 10 AM, sometimes even 12 that was why she'd always get the nuns a little flustered back at the orphanage. But now…she's not at the orphanage anymore — she's home.

Home.

The words made her stomach churn but Nia figured it was because of hunger. She didn't even bother to eat dinner last night.

She walked across her room and flung the heavy curtains apart, letting the California sunshine stream in. Her room had a great view actually — Nia could spot cliffs and covers overlooking the ocean. And the crisp, salty air helps too.

Nia gingerly stretched and headed to the bathroom to fix herself.

It's going to be a great day.

But probably, because of what her father did last night, could spoil it all.

* * *

Nia was starting to get the hang of things.

For just at least 20 minutes, she managed to take a shower, get dressed and brushed her teeth. Before heading downstairs, she had spotted her hair tie sitting by her bed. She picked it up, debating whether she should tie her black strands or not. After a few moments, she wore it on her wrist instead. Maybe she could use it later.

Urania was actually dreading to go out of her room. Who knows, Tony would be there or even that woman. And worse, maybe the two of them doing it in the hall…

Nia cringed, wanting to slap herself. She's still fifteen for goodness' sake! She couldn't think of things rated M! Well, there might be a few exceptions since she's an adolescent but still…

She shook her head firmly, vowing to never think of that again. Come what may — if that woman and Tony shows up, she'd just act as if she had already fell asleep and didn't know what they did last. Nia could tell she was pretty good at acting.

Nia walked towards the kitchen, bare feet — wearing leggings and a chunky oversized sweater. If she wanted her mind blank, she'd have to keep herself busy. And that only means one thing — breakfast.

Minutes later, Nia crinkled her nose as she stirred the pot.

"Jarvis, am I doing this right?"

_"__If you followed the instructions Ms. Stark, then I assume everything's going well."_

"But —" She started to say but then sighed. There was no point. Nia shut her mouth and kept stirring.

The strange smell was alarming her. Panicked, Nia picked up a few pasta strands with her fork and pinched it between her fingers. It said that if it was under cooked, it'll be hard. If it's well done, it's going to be medium hard or something.

But when she did the test, the pasta literally smashed. And it slithered down her fingers in slippery slime - ew. Pasta weren't supposed to have slime.

"Shit." She cursed, turning the stove off.

The pasta was over cooked! Well done. Out of all a million starving children in the world, Nia just wasted a pack of noodles.

She threw the spoon unto the counter with a clatter. It took her almost an hour to do this! From afar, she could spot the bag of flour, bottles of this and that, spilling unto the table. She'd put so much effort and she failed.

If Nia hated to lose, she hated failing much, much more.

She sat on the cold, tiled floor, leaning against the cupboard from the bottom. "This just proves I really, really suck at cooking. Conclusion: never even think about being a chef."

Nia stood up. This just calls for take-outs.

She strode into the living room, unsure of what she's going to do. Although she could easily ask Jarvis for orders, Nia somehow wanted to find a phone around the house.

But she was surprised to see —

"Pepper!"

Tony's secretary turned around, a little surprised but smiled.

Nia beamed. "What brings you here?"

"Good morning Nia." Pepper greeted, putting an arm around her in a gentle hug. "I have business to do with your Dad. And I also wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

Suddenly, Pepper smiled knowingly.

"How about breakfast? Did you already eat?"

Nia's pale cheeks flamed. "Uh…no. I tried to cook but — anyway, I was on my way to order something from outside so —"

"Don't bother." Pepper said quickly, heading off into the kitchen. "I'd cook for you then. Good thing the pantry's stocked. What do you want?"

"Bacon. And eggs. And cereals. I mean — I can have one, right?"

"Of course. Just stay put and —" She stopped at the sight of the mess around the area. "What on earth happened?"

"It was me. I told you, I tried to cook." Nia muttered, abashed.

The strawberry-blonde put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's better if you clean up while I cook. That works with you?"

"Yeah — it sounds good."

"Okay then, let's get started."

"Mm. These are really good." Urania said heartily, grinning as she ate. "You're really a good cook Pep."

Pepper laughed as she set the apron aside. "You're just saying that because no one here could cook."

"Not really. It's true! I'm wondering why you're still single though — after all of this. I mean, you are, right?"

She rolled her eyes and mussed her hair. "Quit saying such things. You're still a kid, Urania."

"Hmph."

Pepper sat on the counter stool, smiling at the thought of how she easily could get along with her boss' daughter. For a girl of fifteen, Pepper really couldn't deny that she's far smarter and wiser than most kids her age. Maybe because she's been through so much. But whatever the reason is, Tony's daughter is a great girl. She'd grow up and be a great woman someday.

Although highly intelligent, there were times she finds Urania a bit too naïve — sometimes childish. Pepper had noticed that most teenagers girls dresses up as if they're twenty already — with their minds revolving around things like their appearances, boys and popularity. But Nia was sure different. And she had to admit, she was unlike her father.

"And Pepper, do you usually go to work this early?" Nia asked, swallowing her food. "It's nearly seven AM."

"I go to work at eight actually but this…is uh, a different case. Your Dad has sent me here to do something about last night."

"Last night? For what? Something work-related?"

Pepper was so surprised at her question that she looked up. But Nia's eyes remained perfectly innocent. It was difficult to see her motive. Does she know something?

That what? Tony has yet brought another woman at home?

Although the idea horrified her, Pepper assumed Nia has no clue over what happened.

"Er…yes. Something like that." Pepper felt uncomfortable with the lie. She pretended to have gained interest on her fingers.

_"__Good morning."_ Jarvis' usual morning alarm surprised both of them._ "It's 7:00 AM. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 AM."_

The woman smiled. "You know that this house is just by the beach, right?"

"Right on top of a cliff. Yeah, I got that. And with a pool too."

"You could go swimming if you want."

"Or cliff-diving." Nia suggested as she slurped her milk.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and both girls looked up to the ceiling. For sure, it was coming from the upper floor. Pepper gritted her teeth. She couldn't help but feel irritated.

_So the queen is now awake,_ Pepper thought irritably, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Urania asked as she eyed her walking out of the room.

"I'm going to fix things. I'll be right back, okay? Just continue eating."

* * *

"Tony?"

Pepper stayed silent as she walked through the Stark mansions' grand halls. She could hear Ms. Everhart's voice, calling out the name of her boss. Pepper knew who she is — a Vanity Fair reporter who she met couple of times while she assisted Tony's interviews. She never liked the woman in the first place.

But still…Tony found her interesting — interesting enough for her to get invited on his room for a grand one-night stand with the famous Tony Stark. And here Pepper was, cleaning up the mess he's making. Yep, just an ordinary day.

"Hey, Tony?" Everhart called again.

Pepper tried to stifle a snort. Doesn't she knew Tony never shows up after everything that happened last night? Calling his name is plain useless.

As she neared the place where Everhart was lazily walking around, inspecting every single detail in the house like she owned it. Pepper could spot her shining blonde head in front of Jarvis' remote system. She cocked and eyebrow. What is that woman trying to do?

Christine raised a finger and tried touching the button. Instantly, the screen glowed red with an alarmed beep.

_"__You are not authorized to access this area."_

"Jesus." Everhart cussed, totally surprised as she took a few steps back.

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house." Pepper found herself saying loudly as she finally reached her.

Everhart turned around, trying to recover from both shock and embarrassment.

She gestured to the pack on her hands. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Pepper said it all in a very professional way. This is how she manages all of Tony's _girls_. But still, it makes her quite irritated that her boss makes her handle all of this women. As if she was the one toying them all up.

As usual, Everhart gave her a mocking smile that resembled most of the smiles each women the secretary met during the morning. Pepper knew it was their way of saying how they slept with the one and only Tony Stark and how she could not.

If Pepper's opinion was asked, she never really cared. There was no point trying to argue with these girls. After all, she isn't after Tony at all — all she wanted was her pay check and Stark definitely knew that.

Everhart raised a finger. "You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

Pepper smiled politely, fighting the urge to be sarcastic. "Indeed, I am."

"After all these years, Tony still has you picked up the dry-cleaning."

Well, what did Pepper expect? That Everhart will be as nice as Mother Teresa? Never. She knew she would be like this — a _bitch._ Just another woman in Tony's life that came and went.

Christine took the clothes out of Pepper hands. The strawberry-blonde just looked at her, the smile still imminent on her face.

But deep inside, Pepper was pissed as hell.

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires," Pepper shot back. "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash." She flashed her another smile, satisfied at Everhart's angry reaction. "Will that be all?"

* * *

Urania was still eating the moment she saw the woman arrive by the kitchen.

Her face instantly contorted into a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her. Well, for one thing, she was pretty. Shining blonde hair cut into the latest hairstyle, tanned skin and elegant silhouette. She looked a little cool too — dressed in her fancy suit. But whatever, she slept with her father — the only reason needed for Nia to despise her.

After all, she doesn't look friendly.

"Who are you? And I should be the one to ask — _what are you doing here?_" The woman demanded, looking annoyed.

For a moment, Nia was taken aback by the sudden question. She opened her mouth and was about to spill the secret that she was Tony's daughter but then stopped herself. While Pepper was out, she asked Jarvis a few stuff about the woman. Christine Everhart, journalist and apparently, a bitch. Although unsure of the last part at first (because deep in her heart Urania believed in kind women who might've accidentally just fell in love with her Dad at first sight that's why they'd ended up in his bed), it was now proven true. This woman is surrounded by nothing but plain bitchiness. It made Nia's skin crawl.

Thankfully, she had spotted her father's secretary right behind her.

"I'm Pepper's niece." Urania said finally, smiling at Everhart smugly. "And I have special permission to be here."

"Oh, so Ms. Perfect Secretary's bringing kids to Tony's home now huh?" Christine jeered, glancing at Pepper. "Didn't know you'd be such a gold digger Ms. Potts."

Nia's mouth fell open. "How dare you!"

Pepper just fell silent, though her eyes were snapping with anger. Everhart just shrugged, opened the fridge like she owned it and grabbed a bottle of iced coffee. Just like that, she marched away from the scene and probably out — where she could too, be out of Tony and Urania's life forever.

"Thank God she's gone." Urania muttered.

Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry about that. They really are a handful. I didn't know she'd be going here."

"How could you stand her Pepper? I mean, last night, when I saw both of them, she and Tony were definitely —" Her words were cut short when she realized what she had just said.

Nia quickly looked at Pepper. The woman's eyes were looking surprised and angry at the same time. She stood there, absorbing everything she had just heard.

"Oh shit." Nia said out loud, wanting to slap herself for her stupidity. "I didn't mean that. It was just a jo—"

"You knew?" Pepper asked suddenly, looking straight at Urania with her blue eyes.

She bit her lip. She got two choices. One: she could lie. What good will it do? Two: she could tell the truth. Which is probably the best thing to do. Honesty is the best policy after all.

Urania sighed and picked up her plate. "I couldn't lie to you Pepper but yeah, I knew. I…was about to go to bed and uh…I accidentally saw both of them doing their thing 'ya know — I mean not the explicit stuff! But yeah — I saw them together last night, heading to Tony's room, but I…okay, I saw them. And I knew. That's the point."

Everything fell silent. Nia bowed her head as she hopped off the counter stool and brought her plate to the sink. She didn't dare meet Pepper eyes though she wondered what she'd look like when she's mad.

"This is unbelievable." Pepper finally said, her voice sounding cold.

Nia looked up. "But everything's fine now! I perfectly understand everything! I mean, Tony sure is a playboy so —"

"But what matters is that he shouldn't be bringing girls at home knowing you might know! You're still a kid Urania, and what Tony did is practically unforgivable! Sure, he might be my boss but damn it, he should at least have some decent sense in him not to do that!" Pepper was practically shaking, her hands clenched into fists. "I'll talk to him."

"What?" Nia said, eyes widening. "What are you gonna sa—?"

But she never got to finish her question because Pepper had already walked out of the kitchen.

Nia stood there, dumbstruck. She really, really liked Pepper — she was as motherly to her as she could be. Although she was just Tony's secretary, sometimes, Nia could even imagine Pepper bossing her father around when she has to. She couldn't imagine what Tony's life would be without her.

Grinning as she was struck with another bright idea, Urania walked out of the kitchen and followed Pepper's lead. She couldn't help but go along with the urge of eavesdropping. She wanted to know what's going to happen — and if Pepper could really knock some sense into her father's stubborn head, in which, Nia admitted she had inherited.


	8. Chapter 8

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

Rock music blasted across the room as Tony, hair still a mess after a wild night, was tinkering with his Hot Rod. Now why hadn't he thought of doing this before when he was bored? That was because he already found something — or at least someone — entertaining last night.

He was keeping himself busy because mainly, the after-effects of what he have done finally struck him.

He forgot that Urania was there.

And…there's a high chance she knew what he just did.

Tony's face remained serious and unresponsive as he continued to work. He figured that if he does something, he won't have to think about it. The funny case was, he wished Pepper had done a great job sending Everhart away before his daughter knew it. That way, everything will be much easier.

Damn it, how could he forget that a kid was staying at home? Probably because he drank too much and his alcohol-induced mind was out looking for fun. Tony felt guilty of taking Christine home — but whatever, what's done is done. He'll have to deal with the onslaught later.

Speaking of onslaught, part of his mind screamed that Rhodes will be as annoyed as he would be with him waiting by that plane. Tony was supposed to be taking his flight to Afghanistan.

Carefully, he took out a piece of the engine and began inspecting it, his eyes scrutinizing the metal details like how a doctor would examine a patient.

He looked up at the screen. "Give me an exploded view."

Instantly, the picture of the car's engine split into different parts. Tony's eyes never left the screen, the gears in his mind started working.

_"__The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."_ Jarvis informed.

"Log that." Tony ordered and began to work again.

His ears began to catch the miniature beeping of buttons. Tony inwardly braced himself. Here comes Pepper.

"…I'm gonna try again, right now." It seems she was busy talking to someone over the phone, Tony didn't wonder who it was.

"Please don't turn down my music." Was the first thing he said as soon as she came in.

But Pepper did anyway. Tony pictured her, hair tied in a low ponytail, dressed in her usual business attire, a clipboard in hand. Although he wanted to check if he got it right, Tony didn't dare turn around, for fear of being given The Look — which is, Pepper's face moulded into a disapproving scowl.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." She started.

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked instead.

"Like a champ."

He raised a rectangular-shaped piece of metal. "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and half ago." Pepper explained, but her voice sounded oddly hard. Did something happened?

"That's funny. I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."

"Tony," Pepper said firmly, clearly irritated with his nonchalant replies. She definitely was in a bad mood. "I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door. And…we need to talk. It's something probably too personal for you."

"I don't like personal."

"I know you don't. But things are getting out of hand."

Tony fell silent. He figured she didn't mean about the flight at all.

Oh well, he's busted.

He whipped his head. "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" He asked instead, trying to play dumb and avoid the subject.

Tony positioned himself on a stool as he wiped his greasy hands with a rag. Secretly, he kept throwing his secretary a few curious looks, quite miffed to see she was vaguely distracted about something.

And that something, Tony could plainly tell it includes him too.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no." Pepper said, looking at him.

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"Um, no. The Springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked." She said flatly, brushing her hair off her face. "Not 'spring' like the season."

"So?" Tony waited for her own opinion. Most times, he could tell Pepper could make decisions like a pro — sometimes far better than he does.

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

Tony stared at her for a while and said "I need it. Buy it. Store it."

His secretary didn't need to say anything as she jot it down on her notes like any good business staff.

"Okay…the MIT commencement speech —"

"Is in June." Tony finished the sentence for her. "Please. Don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down —"

"Well, they're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes —"

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

Pepper wasn't listening. "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane —"

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got any plans?" Tony joked, trying to ease the tension because, as far as he could see, she looked like she wanted to hurry things up to go talk to him about last night's case.

Pepper shuffled through the papers and met his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

She paused. Then went back to her papers. "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

Tony froze. Wait — today's her birthday? And he forgot. Nice guy.

"It's your birthday?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"I knew that." He said quickly and added "Already?"

Pepper gave him a strained smile. "Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Well, get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"And?"

"It was very nice."

"Yeah."

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Formalities again. He was sure she wanted the case closed.

"You're welcome, Ms. Potts." He replied.

She nodded and handed him a small cup. The usual.

He took it from her and chugged it down. "Okay."

Tony handed it back to her and was about to walk away when she called out.

"Tony — wait. I told you, we need to talk."

He halted, yet didn't turn around. Yes, he feared an angry woman — especially Pepper. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as Shakespeare would've said.*

"About what? You gotta be sure about something Pep." He tried to say. "First you wanted me to leave, and now stay?"

"It's about your daughter."

Tony said nothing as he stared at the glass door. Oddly, he could spot something from the stairs — a flash of long, black hair. But Pepper's voice snapped his attention away.

"I really thought Urania was perfectly innocent of your actions last night but she slipped and admitted she saw you with Everhart." Pepper began to say, surprisingly in a composed sort-of voice, as if she was holding out her anger.

This time, he spun on his heel and met her steady gaze head-on. Tony crossed his arms, unsure of what to say. Guilt was flooding through his body, making him a little slow at the act of talking back.

He opened his mouth to say something but Pepper cut him off.

"How could you?" She practically spat, fury burning in her eyes. "You — your own daughter! My God, and all this time you knew Urania could see…"

"Wait, I'm missing something here — what are we talking about?"

"You perfectly knew what I'm talking about Anthony Stark! When you called me to practically kick that woman out of your house, I thought you've had the sense to cover everything up. But I was wrong! Don't you realize that she's still a kid? You're ruining everything for her!"

Tony fell silent as he now avoided Pepper's fierce blue eyes. He almost resembled a kid being scolded by his mother.

"I can't imagine you could do that. Gee, you're the smartest person I know — you're my boss, you're practically a responsible adult but damn it, you're still acting like you've never been a kid your whole life to even stop and think…" Her voice began trailing off, but her anger was still obvious.

Tension hang in the air and no one spoke. The only sound heard across the room were the silent drips of the indoor waterfall upstairs.

"Just…" Pepper spoke again, her voice low as she shook her head. "You might be forgetting that Urania's your responsibility, you know. No kid wants to see a parent bring someone in and do those kinds of things. Let alone to a stranger. What you did was... horrible. Although Urania tried to act like it didn't bother her, I knew she's hurt to see her father like this." She sighed. "Tony, I know how things are working out for you. And I don't mind this late-night habit of yours, really. But as you might have noticed — you're not the man you once were. There's a girl out there, looking up at you. And with what you've done, I'm pretty sure you've let her down."

Still silence. Tony's mind was literally blank right now, he was just staring into space, apparently, not thinking of anything except the present situation and his past actions. The fact that he was a jerk was echoing through his mind, bouncing through the walls of consciousness and finally, began settling in.

"Okay, I know it's perfectly none of my business since I just um…work for you but somehow, I just couldn't let things like this happen." Pepper explained, the reality catching up with her now. "You have to understand that Tony. And if I weren't here to tell you this…who would?"

She looked at him, now fearing his reaction.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right — you're absolutely right."

"I'm sorry, I was just —"

He raised a hand to stop her apologies. "It's fine. I understand. I deserve it. I'm the bad guy." He dropped his open palm and began to pace. "I was a jerk, alright? I just completely forgot. I drank too much last night — very unforgivable, yes. But somehow, I just did it Pep. And the kid new — she's too smart. Too smart."

Suddenly, a clang was heard, followed by a slight thud and someone cursing.

"Hey, I know you're there! Just come in here and stop hiding, will you?" Tony called out, knowing that Urania was eavesdropping on their conversation — including his little lecture from his secretary — the whole time.

Urania appeared, her head bowed as she typed in the passcode and let herself in.

Pepper frowned, hands on her hips. "You were listening the whole time?"

She looked down, abashed. "Yes." And then added quickly "I couldn't help it Pepper! I knew something like this would happen and I just gotta see it!"

But Urania's eagerness shrunk at Pepper's disapproving look.

"Listen, kid — I mean, Urania." Tony began to say, sighing. "You really did saw me, didn't you?"

"Yes." Came her answer.

"How did you feel about it?"

She looked up, eyeing Tony with a frown.

He raised both of his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not good of all this touchy-feely stuff here too. Just answer me and let's get this done."

"Alright. I was…well, I was pretty surprised, to be honest. But a little angry too. Because for an old man like you, you certainly got no respect for kids though you act like one most of the time."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Old man? Huh, really?"

She shrugged. "Aren't you going to apologize to me, or what?"

Tony was about to say no but when he met Pepper's glare, he instantly cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, okay? I am. And I promise I won't do it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you keep on — ugh, fine. I'm sure, okay?"

Urania put a hand on her hip, smiling a little. "Apology accepted." And she added "Dad."

"Don't get started on this…" He muttered and was about to turn away when he remembered something. "Pepper, you got that application for Redmond?"

Pepper froze. She eyed him with a wary look.

"Yes." She replied after a while. "It's in here."

Tony stretched his hand out, his face serious. "Please give it to me."

Although unwilling, his secretary did handed it to him. After all, he was the one giving her salary. Strong woman she was, Pepper knew when to speak up.

And this doesn't seem the time to do so. Because Tony's in charge of this situation.

After a quick skim, Tony handed it to Urania, who eyed it with curiosity.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it from his hands.

"An application form."

"For what?"

"Redmond." Tony began to walk away. He knew the onslaught that was coming right after.

Urania shuffled through the papers. "Wait — what does this mean?"

"Urania," Pepper's voice was dead flat. "Redmond is a school for gifted children — it's…a boarding school up in the North."

"Boarding school?" Urania repeated, choked up on her words. She immediately looked at Tony's retreating back. "Wait — you're sending me away?"

Tony didn't dare turn. "As soon as you'd fill it up. And I want you to do it — I'm your Dad after all."

"But —"

"Just do it." He said firmly as he headed to the door.

Tony knew this was making him look like that hard-headed jerk again. But Urania would soon realize that the farther she is from him, the better she'll be. Besides, she doesn't need to depend on a man like him — he was practically irresponsible, aggressive and doesn't make good decisions at all. Who would want a father like that? He knew doing this would make her hate him more — but it's all for the best. Maybe after she'd graduate, he'll be able to give her the business, the house — practically everything she wanted. He just promised to be a great father as best as he could, and this was the solution — sending his own daughter away because he was a crappy, no-good, asshole-kind of a father. He can't risk letting her down again.

"What is wrong with you?" Urania practically screamed, throwing the papers on the floor. "You promised to change just now and you're doing this again? Running away from your responsibilities? Sending your problems away? You're a sick bastard! I hate you! I hate you!"

He said nothing as the door slid open for him to get out. Tony climbed the stairs, still hearing his daughter scream from the garage. But no matter how much it hurts to hear how bad of a Dad he is from his own girl, he kept on walking away.

And he never looked back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

Urania felt like she could crush Tony Stark's skull with her bare hands.

She had never felt so angry in her whole life. Remembering what he just did almost fifteen minutes ago — trying to make her fill-out those stupid boarding school papers, Nia could feel her blood boiling. How dare he try to send her away? If he wants to get rid of her so badly, he could have just said so!

She sat on her room's carpeted floor, pressed against the farthest corner, hunched like a ball. Her fingers were still shaking with rage, humiliation and disappointment. Imagine, your own father trying to kick you out of the way?

Nia gritted her teeth and in frustration, kicked her bed. Once, twice. Then continued hitting again and again — crying out, cursing and even muttering a few profanities. Screw Redmond for even existing! Screw Tony and his dozen stupid sports cars! Screw everything — even her sucky life!

Feeling satisfied and a little out of breath, she collapsed on her bed, sinking down at the soft duvet. As she did so, her opened bag spilled out its contents.

Muttering words under her breath, Nia bent down and began collecting her stuff one by one, in certain, deft movements she always does when she's furious. But her hands paused when she picked up the picture of her and her mother.

It was when she was still six years old — months before the cancer started.

"Mom." Nia found herself talking to the picture. "I never realized it would be this hard. I don't even know if I could keep that promise… I wish you'd be here."

But her mother only smiled back.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted her thoughts. Nia looked up just in time to see Pepper standing by the doorway.

"Nia?" She said, her voice soft. "Your dad's leaving."

Nia said nothing, her eyes never leaving the photo. Her heart felt a painful twinge, recalling the words that came out of Tony's mouth.

"I don't wanna see him Pepper." Nia said quietly, not bothering to look at Tony's secretary.

There was silence. As of this time, Urania didn't care if Pepper would think she's being any spoiled kid. Or someone who's overreacting. She just didn't want to see Tony right now.

"It's fine. I understand. And I think he does too." Pepper finally said and closed the door.

* * *

"She doesn't wanna see you." Pepper said, looking at Tony with a sympathetic face.

Tony nodded. "I got that." He bent down and picked up his phone lying on the table. "Take care of her will you?"

She crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure she's safe — sleep in the guest room if that's what it takes, try to see if she's eating right and go do some shopping. I'm leaving you this. Max that one out, I don't care." He tossed her one of his many credit cards. "She'll like it, I'm sure."

"Mr. Stark, if you're actually thinking that this could distract her after all you've done — then you're miles away from doing it right."

He stopped and run a hand through his hair. "I know that."

Tony donned on his jacket. Pepper studied her boss — Tony Stark, for one thing, seldom dresses up like a real corporate boss. He only wears suits for formal occasions but at times like this, in jeans and a sweater, he was dressed ever so casually you wouldn't even think he's going to fly towards the Middle East.

"Urania needs you, you know." Pepper said to him, trying to sound casual yet her real motive was knocking some sense into the man.

Tony paused, nearly out the door. "She's a smart girl. She wouldn't need someone like me for a father. You know me Pepper — I wasn't raised that way. The only thing I can remember was my parents sending me off to a boarding school. And I don't have the slightest idea of being a Dad. And I don't think I ever deserve being one — especially to a kid like her."

"And you think pushing her away would make it all better?" Pepper asked, her bright blue eyes boring into his.

Before Tony could respond, Happy suddenly came in.

"Good morning Sir." He greeted cheerfully, unaware of the tension in the atmosphere. "Your car's waiting for you." Then his face fell, suddenly conscious after noticing their heavy looks. "Wait — I didn't interrupt something serious, right? Because I could just go —"

"Never mind Happy." Tony said, his voice tinged with something — guilt, maybe? Then he added jokingly "I was just leaving. I'd take the other car. Let's see how much you could keep up with me."

He suddenly went out without another word. Poor Happy, clueless of what they were talking about, shot Pepper a quizzical look.

She just shrugged, watching as the confused driver too, left the mansion. Even though Tony trusted Happy 100 percent, he didn't dare say that there was another person living inside his home. And Pepper didn't want to leak the secret out — Tony could tell him whenever he wants to.

The place suddenly got very quiet. As usual, vacant and empty. Though unbelievably huge, Pepper wasn't quite sure she liked Tony's house. It wasn't a home — it was just a large, high-tech building. What it was missing was a family, and right now, Tony's having it, with his daughter and all but everything so complicated and messed-up. But she couldn't blame him entirely.

Pepper wondered the most though, as she climbed up the steps toward Urania's room, is why she's trying so hard to patch up the bond between her boss and his daughter. After all, he was only his secretary, right?

* * *

Nia knew Tony already left the mansion.

She watched him from his window, speeding away with his silver Audi sports car. She scoffed, a scowl etched on her face. Let him leave — he was good at doing that.

Nia was aware he was heading to Afghanistan for some weapons project for the US Army back there. It was dangerous, and secretly, though she was irritated at her father, Nia's quite worried for him. He's going to make it back, right?

Of course. She decided she was just being too paranoid. Tony must've flew there a dozen times. This is what he does. Sell weapons, and people buy them. No biggie.

Disgusted because she kept thinking about him, Nia began ransack her bag, looking for something.

Then she withdrew her hand, now clutching a rectangular-like gadget almost as big as a regular iPhone.

Nia felt a smile creeping on her face. By far, aside from the picture of her mother, this was one of her favorite things. It was made by someone she knew back at the orphanage. A brilliant man — almost as brilliant as Tony — and even though it was the only prototype, he gave it to Urania. And she was thrilled. The gadget was amazing.

It was similar to a Sidekick, with QWERTY keyboards and a touch-oriented screen. What made it better was she could play games, has a USB port, is waterproof, HD camera, scanner, could text, wi-fi compatible and a whole lot more — possibly, it was everything. Trax said it took him almost ten years developing it.

Urania would like to call it a PPC — her Personal Pocket Computer. Hell, who cares about names? Sure, she admit it wasn't the coolest name for a gadget as awesome as that. But it'll have to do. She'd look into that next time.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Urania felt her face shift into a poker one. There was only one person who would do that — Pepper. Tony never bothered to knock, though he haven't even visited her into her room.

"Come in."

She heard Pepper step in, closing the door behind her.

"Tony already left." Pepper announced.

Nia grunted, opening up a computer game. "I know."

"He told me I should take you shopping." Pepper's voice rang throughout her room. She doesn't sound forceful, instead, it was stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What now? He's trying to buy his way in on me?" Nia scoffed, furiously clicking several buttons at once on her PPC as she began slashing virtual stickmen. "As if that would work."

The strawberry-blonde gave a sigh, mentally reminding herself on how stubborn her boss' daughter could be.

"Look Nia, I totally understand how you feel. But you can't hate him forever you know. You've got to smoothen things up at some point."

"I appreciate your concern Peps but I don't think I can handle a pep talk right now." She suddenly snorted in laughter and looked pointedly at Pepper. "Gets? Peps and pep talk? Oh well — okay, never mind. But it _was_ funny to me."

But Pepper's face remained serious. "What are you planning to do today, anyway?"

"Dunno. Sleep? Eat? Lots of possible stuff do. Especially now since _he's_ not around."

"Such as…?" The strawberry-blonde looked around the spacious guest room. Although it looked totally occupied, there was some sort of vacant feel to it. Maybe because Urania's things were only inside her messenger bag. "Nia, how many clothes have you got?"

"Dunno. Two? Three?" She glared at her screen, not paying attention and Pepper's keen observations.

Pepper sighed. The more reasons why they both should go out. She had decided to use the opportunity to try and talk to her. But seeing that Nia had only so little items with her, the secretary begins to see Tony's idea of shopping much better than before.

"You know, there's a lot more things to do to get revenge on Tony." Pepper heard herself say simply, knowing this could bring Urania's attention.

She looked up, eyebrows raised. "What?"

The blonde smiled slyly, raising the MasterCard on her hands. "You could max this one up."

Nia huffed and turned back to her game. "He wouldn't care. He's got loads of money."

A pause. Pepper felt like giving up. Maybe there is no way to take her out of this.

"I've got an idea." Nia suddenly said, putting her gadget down. "Pep, I've got to buy a dog. A big one."

This time, Pepper was the one who was surprised. "A dog? What for?"

"He doesn't want this pretty mansion to get dirty. And dogs do that. When Tony comes back, I'd train the animal into annoying the hell out of him." Nia suddenly laughed, pleased with herself. "Yes, that would do it." She turned to her. "Come on Pep, let's go then."


	10. Chapter 10

_**REBEL OF THE BALL**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

The sun overhead was blazing, sending off heat waves that made the desert lands of Afghanistan even drier. This made Tony almost regret that he was wearing a suit — if he knew it would be this stuffy, he would dress into something more comfortable — a white shirt probably and jeans or cut-off shorts.

But wearing that in front of military officials — Tony bet Pepper wouldn't like that idea. Be on his best behavior, she said, and he will. He already messed-up a lot of things at home. He didn't dare try to be naughty again.

So that was why he was stuck wearing the suit. Long-sleeved button down, a tie and a coat — it was suffocating. He might as well be jumping inside a giant oven.

It was already hours after that sample demonstration with The Jericho, and he was heading back to the military bases so he could fly home. Although his friend Rhodes wasn't here since he forced him to ride on the following vehicle, Tony had to admit he was having fun. Sometimes, that officer acted like he was his babysitter, which, he definitely isn't.

Tony flipped his phone open, his fingers waiting to push the button. He wanted to call his secretary, to try and check if the kid is doing okay. She probably is doing great — seeing how angry Urania was the last time he saw her, she might be even happy to have some girl moment alone. Tony is _that_ perceptive, and he tries to keep his skill a secret.

Father and daughter relationship? The percentage is probably equal to a 3% — mostly the kid hating him.

With a sigh, he slid it back on his pocket and shifted his attention on his drink, which he still was holding. He scanned the soldiers seated around him, tense and wary. Excluding the issue between Urania, Tony was quite in a great mood. He striked a great deal, he knew how awed those military officers are with him, he was drinking alcohol even it's still high noon, rock music playing — come on! How could they not enjoy the moment?

Everything around him was silent, except for the tiny clinks of the ice on his whiskey and the rumbling of the vehicle's machine as they pass rough terrains.

Tony looked to his left and caught the young soldier beside him looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial." Tony complained loudly, indicating the awkward atmosphere. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me — what? You're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" He addressed the young man next to him.

The boy barely even looked at him in the eye. "We can talk, sir."

Tony snorted, aware of their discomfort. "Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

"No, you intimidate them." The driver cut in, eyes still fixed on the road behind.

The billionaire's eyes snapped to the soldier in front, surprised to hear a feminine voice.

"Good God, you're a woman." Tony said, barely hiding the mild shock in his voice. He placed his drink aside. "I honestly…couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?" He grinned, quite relieved to see the other two soldiers smiling. "I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman."

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" Laughter erupted from his companions. "Come on, it's okay, laugh. Hey!"

Suddenly, the soldier in front of Tony, seated just beside the driver, turned to him.

"Sir, I have a question to ask." He said, quite anxious.

"Yes, please."

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"

Thank God for Tony and his good charm.

"That is an excellent question." Tony noted, taking off his sunglasses to look at the soldier better. "Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict but unfortunately the Christmas cover was twins."

Now, he could really feel the atmosphere warming up. He looked around, eyebrows raised.

"Anything else?"

Forrest raised his hand.

Tony shot him a pointed look. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" He asked, somewhat hesitant.

"Yes. It's very cool."

Grinning, the young soldier took his camera from his pocket (Tony wondered if all soldiers do that, have a digital camera zipped inside their camouflage pants) and handed it to the other man.

The man grinned and raised the gadget ready.

Tony scooted beside him. "I don't wanna see this on your MySpace page." He glanced at Forrest, noticing he was holding up his two fingers. "Please, no gang signs."

A little surprised, the soldier obeyed, looking a little dismayed.

"No, throw it up. I'm kidding." Tony started to smile. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

Tony was a little annoyed because it the picture wasn't taken yet. It seems the other soldier doesn't know how to do it. Forrest seemed a little pissed too.

"Come on. Hurry up." He said. "Just click it. Don't change any settings — just click it."

**_BOOM!_**

The convoy in front of them suddenly exploded, setting the air on fire.

Tony jerked back into his seat, shocked.

The woman soldier slammed her foot on the brakes, screeching the car into a stop.

"Contact left!" She began to start yelling.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, trying to stay calm yet he knew he was panicking. He looked at Forrest. "What have we got?"

The driver kicked her door open, gun ready, but immediately fell onto the ground when the bullets started raining, pelting heavily against the hard metal.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" The other soldier yelled.

Before Tony could react, Forrest suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to duck.

"Stay down!" He ordered against the noise of firing guns.

It was funny, what Tony had thought. War could really change a person. Look at Forrest. He was always so nervous and jittery a minute ago but now, he was a lot braver and stronger. Maybe it's a soldier thing.

"Yeah." Tony answered, his heart racing.

_Oh God. Oh God._

It was one of his greatest fears, to be honest. To be captured either dead or alive by terrorists or some unknown group. He knew the dangers of his business but never really minded it, because he never went into trouble.

But now, he was. Big time.

Tony looked at past the windshield, just in time to see the Maxim soldier — the one seated right in front of him, get shot.

Tony yelled in surprise. Fear got a hold of him. He realized that staying here is a mistake. He glanced at Forrest and was about to talk to him when the young soldier suddenly cursed.

"Son of a bitch!" This attack surely got them surprised. He too, was panicking. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony cried, eyes alert. The last thing he wanted was no one protecting him. "Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!" Was all Forrest said.

And as he turned around, another rain of bullets came pelting right at them, shattering the car windows.

Tony blinked, suddenly hearing silence. The impact was so loud he knew it affected his hearing. Static filled his ears, as he tried to catch up with what's happening.

He looked outside wildly, his heart sinking as he saw soldiers drop dead. Fire, smoke and bullets filled the environment — it was total chaos.

Tony instantly acted on instinct. He went outside and immediately rolled to the right. Something blew up beside him but he didn't care. He began to run — not knowing where he was going. He was dazed. All he wanted to do was find a place where he wouldn't get shot and killed.

He ran and ran, diving right behind a huge rock when something exploded. Tony gasped, trying to get his breathing right. Everything smelled of smoke and burning fuel.

Shakily, he fished out his phone, trying to dial anyone — it doesn't matter. Everyone's life is on the line.

Tony was pressing buttons when a loud, homing sound filled the air. Followed by some kind of shrill tune, indicating a time bomb.

It landed just beside him.

"Whoa!" Tony yelled and leapt to his feet.

Too late, the bomb blew up, sending him flying a few feet away.

Tony gasped in pain, feeling something wet and sticky clinging on his shirt.

Silence again filled the air and slowly, he ripped his upper clothing away, revealing a bulletproof jacket. But it was useless. Blood began soaking through the stuff, spreading on his button-down. But for a moment, Tony could feel no pain.

Because he was still numb with shock and surprise, he knew he won't forget the fact that those attackers of his are using his own warfare products. His own machines. His own weapons being sold to the wrong hands.

_Stark Industries_, his company logo kept flashing into his brain — until he began to lose consciousness.

* * *

It was already 1:27 AM in Malibu but Nia was still up, curled on her bed, reading. She knew the time because her brand-new digital clock said so. LED numbers flashed before her eyes whenever she looked beyond. It was her way of keeping track of the time.

It was also the third day in which Tony isn't at home.

Pepper was sleeping here, thought she preferred to sleep in the guest room downstairs. Nia was astounded to discover that this mansion indeed has a lot of rooms. Why not make this place a hotel?

Tiny clicks on the floor announced Rocket's arrival. Nia looked up from the book she was currently reading, just in time to see her grown, Belgian Shepherd jump on her bed.

She grinned, setting the novel aside and scratched her new pet's ears lovingly. Pepper was absolutely frozen when she found out Nia wasn't adopting any puppy at all. But rather, she wanted to skip to the growing stage and get an older one instead. But Rocket is just 8 months old — so, he's not really an adult yet. But he's that huggable.

She had once offered Pepper to hug Rocket, but the secretary only looked at Nia like she was crazy.

But he was big enough to swallow Tony whole — exaggeration inserted.

Anyway, the whole 'shopping extravaganza' with Pepper went well, if her opinion was asked. It turned out, they couldn't max Tony's credit card after all, as if its limit was set on infinite. Nia's favorite part was buying Rocket and then having her hair streaked, even though Pepper's isn't entirely keen on having some of her black strands colored orange. But the secretary got her way too — she managed to force Urania in trying on a thousand clothes and shoes.

"Nia, you only got your bag and it has only like, three t-shirts." She could recall Pepper saying back then. "And to be honest, they're starting to look worn-out."

Nia remembered how much she debated and argued with Pepper hours ago. She wouldn't need much clothes. But then, it didn't matter because Pepper won. The woman can be very pushy if she wants to.

Which, in the end, filled Nia's bedroom with a lot of shopping bags from different stores, all brand new and untouched. Pepper tried to fit them all in her wardrobe but failed. It was _that_ many.

Nia's stomach suddenly grumbled. Even though she ate a lot of burgers, pizza slices and fries, it felt like it was ages ago. So she stood up and headed to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator, leaving Rocket whining inside her room.

Her bare feet slapped on the cold tiled floor. Nia was dressed in PJ bottoms and a tank top, ready to go to bed. Just as she was about to head to the hall directing the kitchen, she heard the doorbell rang.

Nia frowned. Who could it be? It's already late.

Funny, it also reminded her that Pepper would be furious to see she was still up even though it was way past her bedtime.

Whatever, Nia wouldn't want to leave the visitor hanging. Open the door and let the guest in — that's the basic etiquette.

But something had stopped her. She caught a glimpse of Pepper's red hair walking through the front door.

Nia's mind told her to go back to the kitchen, before her father's secretary could spot her. But being the stubborn kid she was, she refused. Instead — she chose to spy. It was becoming her habit. Maybe she should sign up as a secret agent or something. She was seriously getting good at this.

She ducked and hid behind the sofa, not wanting to be caught. Pepper would surely erupt since she was breaking two unspoken rules. One — not following her sleeping schedule and two — eavesdropping on adult business.

A male voice was suddenly heard and it made Urania's ears perk up. Who is he?

Silently, Nia dared to sneak a peek. With Pepper was a tall, olive-skinned man. He was dressed in plain jeans and a conservative-looking polo. But his hair was untidy and he looked like he hadn't slept. Again, she began to wonder who the stranger is. But it seems Pepper knows him well.

"Colonel." Nia heard Pepper say.

"Pepper, good evening. I'm uh, really sorry to be this early." He said — even his voice sounded strained. "Since when do you stay here?"

"Just now." Pepper answered. "Mr. Stark left me with some matters to attend to. What brings you here? Is he home already?"

Awkward silence. Nia suddenly got the feeling that this is the kind of conversation in which she _should not_ eavesdrop.

"Pepper, our convoy got ambushed by an unknown group." The 'Colonel' said at last. "We were heading back to the military barracks just after Tony's demonstration for his weapons deal with a few of our officers. We were escorting him back but the bombs took us by surprise."

In her hiding place, Nia froze, her mouth fell open slightly.

Ambushed?

Pepper seemed to be momentarily shocked as well. And when she talked, her voice sounded weak.

"And Tony?"

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's missing. We still don't know for sure but…we think he's been taken."

"Missing? What do you mean missing? He's just…gone?"

"We found his phone nearby. But that's all. After the investigation, the soldiers we've tasked to look after him were badly injured — some are dead. Tony must've gone out of the vehicle seconds after it exploded."

"But — but…" Pepper sputtered, her usual air of order was gone. "Surely, you found him…right?"

"We're still searching. The military had sent out aerial forces to try and track the attackers' hideout." He gave out a frustrated groan. "I'm very, very sorry. He didn't want me to ride on the same vehicle he does. But I should've insisted…This is all my fault."

Nia didn't know what to make of the man and Pepper's faces. Her mind was numb, her heart was racing. She couldn't believe it.

Tony is missing.

Even though this could lead her into trouble, Urania's instincts kicked in. She immediately shot up, attracting Pepper and the Colonel's attention.

The strawberry-blond gasped. "Nia!"

Nia could only stare at her — at them, her eyes blank, her face disbelieving.

The man, however, frowned. "Who's she? Your relative?"

"Is Tony gone?" Nia asked at the man, her eyes looking forceful.

He looked taken aback at her sudden question but he answered "Yes."

Nia felt like her body went cold. Her mind was spinning — everything was overwhelming. She felt angry, worried, panicked and devastated at the same time. She felt like her chest had suddenly gotten tighter, squeezing her lungs so hard she couldn't breathe.

She braced herself for the onslaught of tears — but not even one drop fell on her eye.

"Nia…" Pepper's voice sounded so far away. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

"This isn't real, is it?" Nia managed to whisper. "This isn't happening…he couldn't just — not like that. Tony…he…"

"Urania, breathe." The woman approached her. "Calm down, we'll find him —"

She felt her gentle hand on the small of her back but Nia, as if suddenly electrified, bolted away and headed downstairs without saying another word.

Pepper watched as Urania ran away, her black hair (now with orange streaks) flying behind her.

She sank down on the couch, rubbing her temples. Things aren't looking so good. Not at all.

Her boss is missing — the one person she thought the least would get kidnapped. No, Tony Stark isn't a James Bond kind of man, but he could definitely find his way out of something serious. But shockingly, he really is MIA, as Col. James Rhodes said so.

Plus, she really thought Urania was having a panic attack. The kid was fighting to breathe earlier, but then managed to walk away. Pepper understood her — she wanted to be left alone for a while. But she needed to check on the kid, she was seriously concerned of her health.

"You need to look after that kid Pepper." Rhodes commented, eyes still fixed on the stairs where Urania had disappeared. "She seems distressed. She must've admired Tony a lot."

"Colonel, you don't get it." Pepper exhaled loudly, rubbing her face. "That kid is Tony's daughter."

The military officer stared at her. "You're kidding." He said flatly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding."

"I don't think it's a great time for jokes right now." She found herself saying. Realizing it sounded rude, she quickly added "Tony found out a few days before. She suddenly came in, saying he's her dad. And everything she said was true — Tony couldn't do anything. Her mother just died and she ran away from the orphanage…"

"She ran away? Wouldn't that lead to more trouble?"

"I think Robert is fixing that in the moment."

"I see." Rhodes stood up straighter. "I really do suck at timing…broke the news right in front of the kid. I really am sorry Pepper. But I swear, we'll find him. Tony's like a cat — he's got like, nine lives. It would take more than an army to finish him."

Pepper nodded, smiling a little, though she was still worried. "Thank you Mr. Rhodes."

Rhodes gave her a curt nod. "I think I should go. I flew here just to tell you that. And please tell the girl I'm sorry. She could hit me in the face if she want."

"Don't worry. I'll…send the message."

Ten minutes later after Colonel James Rhodes' departure, Pepper headed down to Tony's workshop, with Nia's enormous dog right at her heels. She knew Urania was staying there. Although the dog quite scared her, the secretary still went to her boss' daughter's room to fetch the dog. The kid could use some comfort.

The woman typed in the passcode and the door slid open. Everything was silent, except for Rocket's nails clicking on the tiled floor and the soft beeps of keypads being pressed. She could immediately spot the young girl, facing the displayed screen floating in mid-air, typing something on the holographic keyboard.

"Tony's not dead." Nia said, her voice hard. Her back was still turned on her. "I could feel it Pepper — he's still alive."

"I know Nia. I know." Pepper answered softly.

Urania turned around and Pepper was quite surprised to see she didn't look like she was crying. Maybe she really didn't shed any tear at all. Wow, this kid is tough.

"I'll find him. I'll find my Dad — I'll breach the military's security system if I have to." She added, her grey eyes glinting with the challenge.

_"__Ms. Stark, if you don't mind me saying,"_ Jarvis began to interrupt. _"You really don't have to hack the government's files for Mr. Stark's whereabouts."_

"No Jarvis — I'll do everything. I don't care if I'd get into trouble."

_"__I've received an email containing several passcodes. It seemed that the military sent this willingly. They must have deemed you worthy of helping them."_

Nia nodded grimly, ignoring Rocket's whining at her heels. She looked at Pepper, face serious and business-like.

For a minute there, Pepper thought Nia really resembled Tony.

"I'm right behind you." Pepper said, nodding as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_**REBEL OF THE BALL**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Tony felt like he was dreaming.

The ambush, the kidnapping, that excruciating operation, his glowing arc reactor, that skinny man with the glasses that makes him think of his old hydraulics college professor, people talking in strange languages…

And when he opened his eyes, finally deciding to wake up from this atrocious nightmare, he was more than surprised to see that he wasn't inside his bedroom.

Everything was dark — save it for the naked bulb hanging by the ceiling. That was when Tony realized he was inside a cave — a _cave_, of all things. With all the rocky walls, a few drops of water running down the sides and the ground was made of hard-packed dirt.

He coughed, suddenly aware of the numbing pain on his chest and noticed that there was a tube stuck inside his nose.

_A tube inside his nose._

With a hard groan because it both looked and felt disgusting, he yanked it off, wincing as he did so. Tony continued to cough, shifting to his side with difficulty and saw a small side table beside his bed. He felt thirsty, like his throat was parched and he didn't drank for days. Although he hadn't taken entire control of his fingers yet, he tried to reach the jug of water, only to slap it away in the process.

And that was when Tony spotted the man standing up, with his back turned to him, facing a small mirror and apparently, he looked like he was shaving off his beard. And if he did notice that Tony was already awake, he gave no reaction, instead, continued scraping off hair from his chin. Grunting, Tony reached again for the other jug but found out that he was tied against something heavy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said casually, continuing his routine.

Tony hesitated and turned. The light suddenly shone against a large box as if on cue.

It was a car battery.

His fingers followed the small tube and saw that it led through his chest — that was where the pain was coming from. Underneath the boatload of bandages wrapped against his heart, Tony felt something cold. His heart suddenly sped up, feeling dread creeping up all over him. Desperately, he tore through the strips of cloth and found a round metal implanted against his chest, like some pace maker. Blood was still seeping from the sides and Tony felt like he wanted to throw up.

He was hooked to a car battery. And that device is powering whatever this metal is called to do whatever it does.

All of a sudden, Tony breathed in short gasps — both of fear and in denial. This couldn't be happening. This is impossible. It couldn't be real.

For once in his life, he felt like a freak.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Tony asked after a while, as he couldn't take in the man's nonchalant activities inside this goddamned cave anymore.

The man was whistling — whistling, as he cooked something on a stone pan by the fire. As if he was just inside his luxurious condominium unit and not this hellhole.

He threw Tony a glance. "What I did?" He stirred the pan's contents. "What I did is to save your life."

Before Tony could ask what he meant, the man stood up, collecting the remnants of the food into a pan and spoke again. "I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see?" He raised a small glass container that made small, sharp noises when he shook it. "I have a souvenir. Take a look."

He tossed it to his direction, in which Tony had caught it neatly, but his face was still emotionless, eyes empty.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village." He later informed him. "We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony indicated the metal stuck inside his body.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Tony stood still, and after a few beats, zipped up his jacket once again. Knowing fully well that the metal inside of him is proof of how real everything is. He fought the urge to sigh — so as not to let this man have the satisfaction of letting him know that he was truly overwhelmed by everything.

And then his eyes caught a robotic motion and noticed a device was plastered unto the cave walls. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The man followed his gaze and grinned, almost sarcastic. "That's right. Smile."

It was a camera. They were being watched.

Tony gritted his teeth. Ever had a bad day? For certain, he was having one. Caught like a bug, trapped inside this cave with a stranger, unarmed and the incredulity he was feeling right now — could this day get any worse?

"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." The man said again, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't remember." Tony muttered. He couldn't care less, anyway. Because his instincts told him it was a memory not worth conjuring up again.

"No you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

See? His instincts are _always_ right.

"Where are we?" Tony asked instead, looking around.

Suddenly, someone yelled beyond those locked metal doors. It sounded like it came from a man — someone foreign. And someone that's obviously a kidnapper.

The man got to his feet and turned to Tony. "Come on, stand up. Stand up!" He took hold of Tony's arm in a tight grip, signalling a sense of urgency and…danger. "Just do as I do."

Tony looked at him. Now, he's afraid? After that much talk earlier, he sure didn't give any sign of fear at all.

For some reason, Tony felt cocky. A part of him wanted to surrender, to just give up and let them shoot him instead. He lived a long life anyway. It was enough. There was no point in fighting. Maybe he'll have to go along with the flow rather than fight the current. Whereas another part of him wanted to listen to the man. To follow him. Because he actually looked and acted like he'd been here for a very long time. If he wanted salvation, he'd have to be obedient. No matter how inferior it made him look to his companion.

And all of a sudden, an image of Urania — _his daughter, _and even Pepper — flashed into his mind. And the rational side of him ruled out. Because when the stranger told him to put his hands up, he obeyed, although a bit reluctant.

A group of men entered the room — all huge and greatly muscled. Their strides were lazy, intimidating and partly amused — they acted as if they were predators. And they were prey.

But Tony was far from being scared. Because the moment he had spotted the men's weapons, fear was shoved deep down into his gut, totally forgotten.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony muttered to the man.

His companion looked quite afraid — but it was for him. "Do you understand me? Do as I do."

A man — with a rounded body, large arms and a beard — leading the squad, gave them both an innocent grin, raised his arms and began to speak.

_Well, it would may sound interesting if it weren't for that language_, Tony immediately thought. Which was foreign and absolute nonsense to his ears. He couldn't understand a thing.

And as he spoke, waving his arms around, Tony raised his eyebrow. The man was making his way towards him, his lackeys right behind him. And when he was finished, his eyes settled on the stranger beside Tony, somewhat expectant.

The man turned to Tony, hesitant then spoke "He says 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.'"

Tony felt his heart was suddenly pounding hard.

He spoke and it was translated.

"He is honored."

Spoke again. And got translated again.

"He wants you to build the missile."

And spoke again. Which was turned into English. Tony kept his face straight. Honestly, this man could use some education.

"The Jericho missile that you demonstrated."

The man handed them the papers, showing Tony the image of his own creation.

There was silence for a moment. Tony did not need to look. Somehow, he had this coming. But he already had his answer.

Both his acquaintance and the men was staring at him, waiting for his reply.

"I refuse."

Which immediately got his head dunked into a drum filled with water a few minutes after. Tony choked as rough hands seized him by the arms and pushed his face into the water. When he was freed, he was breathing hard. The water dripping down his injured face and towards his shirt. And with a few foreign profanities, the men shoved him down again.

And for a moment, he felt as if his life flashed before his eyes.

Pepper's voice, his own face, the metal on his chest, Urania — it all felt like it was going to end. His wounds stung and his chest was heaving as he struggled underwater. It was all too much. Too unexpected.

And then miraculously, they led him away from that torture chamber, with a sack on his head, clutching his car battery and dragged him outside, where peaks of light filtered through the filthy cloth. Tony felt warm all of a sudden, knowing he was outside the cave.

More foreign talking, more yelling. And all of a sudden, someone removed his awful mask, where the sunlight immediately pierced his eyes, making him squint.

When his eyes finally adjusted, Tony found out he was in some damned desert canyons. Where these Afghanistan goons had built a base. Right under the military's noses.

Tony realized he's going to have a long talk with Rhodes. That's if they're ever going to meet again.

The men pushed him forward, with the man wearing glasses followed suit. And as he marched along the dusty road, Tony couldn't believe what was stationed everywhere.

Those where his weapons. Even the most foolish man could see it. His company logo — Stark Industries — flashed boldly across the metal surfaces. Tony's eyes widened as he drank in the sight. So many — there were tons and tons of guns and explosives who obviously, aren't used to save lives. They were all used to call on death.

And he was responsible for all of these.

The man suddenly turned and spoke.

"He wants to know what you think." Tony's companion said quietly.

Tony paused and finally said "I think you got a lot of my weapons."

He spoke again, in preaching words. Looking as if he was a politician running for a position in the council.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials."

Tony said nothing.

"He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

The man looked at Tony, scrutinizing every kind of emotion that encompasses his face. The billionaire gave him a forced smile and shook his hand.

He had promised freedom, but Tony knew otherwise.

"No, he won't." Tony said.

"No, he won't." His companion agreed.

And what made Tony's suspicions grow was the fact that there were also another group of men watching their conversation from afar. And by the looks of that bald man, he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Later that night, Tony sat by the fire, suddenly feeling tired. Never in his life had he expected to be trapped here, in the middle of a desert, caged and bossed around like some wild animal.

But miraculously, he began to think of home. But not the house actually, but the ladies that lived _inside_ his huge mansion. Pepper and Urania. He wondered how they were doing. If they knew he was missing. If they ever felt worried for him. If they were all right. He hoped — no, he _prayed _they are, which doesn't happen often. Somehow, it was the only thing that mattered to Tony right now.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark." His companion said aloud, as if reading his thoughts. "But they will never find you in these mountains." He bent over to him at eye level. "Look, what you just saw — that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

Tony almost scoffed. "Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

The man paused, weighing his answers. "Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

The billionaire fixed his eyes on the ground, half-listening to whatever words that came out from his companion's mouth. Because his brain was actually processing this newfound information. And although he was not in the most stable state, at least, his mind — his _brilliant _mind is still working.

They've got Tony's guns. They've got his bombs.

But they certainly don't have his brain.

* * *

The following days had been tough for Nia. She wouldn't come up from the underground garage except to just go to her room and sleep. Majority of her time was spending it into Tony's lab, busy typing over computer stuff, talking to Jarvis, fiddling with his unfinished inventions or just spacing out. And for once in her life, Pepper didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if this was after effects of trauma or shock.

And when she tried to talk to her, all Nia did was raise a hand as if to stop her from speaking and said "I'm still in grieving mode."

If Pepper found Tony strange sometimes, well, Urania was even more strange. And as she was walking towards Tony's workroom, the secretary was already half-debating whether to consult Tony's doctor or not.

She peered over the glass. Nia's back was turned to her and looked like she was doing her rounds of searching too.

Pepper typed in her pass code and the door slid open. Her heels clicked against the floor but it was only Rocket who gave notice of her presence.

"I brought you breakfast." Pepper announced, settling down a tray on one of the counters.

"Thanks." Nia replied absentmindedly, her eyes still fixed on the screen hovering above her.

She strode towards her tall figure, studying the kid's fingers flying unto the keyboard. "So, how's it going?"

Urania paused. "What do you mean? Me or the search?"

Her words caught Pepper off guard and she straightened up. "I don't —"

"Pepper," Nia made a throwing motion into the air and both the keyboards and screen disappeared. She whirled around and met her eyes. "I've realized it now. I mean, how much I've been such an ass these days. So, I just wanted to say sorry."

Pepper blinked then all of a sudden, a laugh escaped her throat. "Well this is surprising. Because I never thought I'd hear you say this."

Her boss' daughter gave her a wry smile. "I mean it Pep. I'm really sorry. I know Tony left you here to look after me. I know how tough it is, trust me, because this isn't part of your job description. But yeah, my brain kind of short-circuited but I'm fine now. I told you - I was in grieving mode. And well, you know me. I hate being babysat. "

"That's actually true, you know. But it's a good thing you're smiling again." She responded, unable to help it but give the girl a grin too. "So, you're okay now?"

"End of the great depression. Yep, I think I'm pretty fine now. Right Jarvis?"

_"__In a way, yes. I have been keeping track of Ms. Stark's physical, mental, psychological and emotional stability and it seems —_"

"Oh, enough with the charts and data." Nia snapped to the artificial intelligence. "We've still got work to do. Show me the map again, concerning the military base back at Afghanistan."

Pepper leaned back, folding her arms as she watched Tony's daughter do plotting stuff with her father's computers.

"Okay, now show me the bombed site."

She tucked a strand of strawberry-blonde air behind her ear and said "Nia, if you don't mind me asking, what made you become like this…all of a sudden?"

"Hm?" Nia glanced at her and then grinned. "You mean, what made me more sane than insane? No apparent reason but I just kind of woke up and realized moping around wouldn't bring my dad back."

Pepper fell silent and no matter how much she wanted to conjure a smile, her face couldn't just do it, as for the moment. "It's been weeks...I've talked to Colonel Rhodes but there aren't any updates yet." She found herself saying.

The kid flashed her a sad smile. "We'll find him, I know we will. Afghanistan is a rocky desert, filled with mountains and hidden canyons. It's possible they're in hiding of something underground. Don't worry. It's either us who'll spot him or he'll be the first to catch us. We're doing our best — especially you. God gave me a brain, so why not use it to find Tony? Right?"

Somehow, Pepper noticed Urania looked more mature — and acted more responsibly. Pepper didn't know if it was her father's sudden disappearance that made him do it. Or something far stronger — like her deceased mother's voice, maybe. Or even answered prayers. But whatever it was, she was thankful. Nia's sudden determination lifted her up and the secretary cocked her head, smiling wistfully.

"Right." She finally said.


	12. Chapter 12

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up." Tony barked around as the men shuffled along, trying hard to catch-up on his orders and strange English requests. "I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."

The days went on like a whirlwind blur. The ambush, the bombing, the weapons — it was all too much. Sometimes, Tony would suddenly stop and look around in bewilderment. He was in a cave — dark and sour-smelling, with wet rocky walls and hard-packed dirt that serves as floors. Tony Stark never belonged here — he was supposed to be in his Malibu mansion, either tinkering away on his workroom or having the time of his night on some party. But then reality would catch up with him, sooner or later. Right, he was _kidnapped._

Well, kidnapped might be an understatement.

The Jericho — right. These goons wanted him to build that. His latest killing machine which was supposedly created for the Army to kill men like these terrorists. But now, look at him, building it for them!

_How ironic,_ Tony couldn't help but think.

A few days ago, Tony found himself drowning in utter hopelessness and disbelief, wanting to give up — even die right then and there. What was the point anyway? He was miles away from a nearby safe camp. Even Rhodes' base seemed like heaven. Escape was definitely impossible. And for a moment, Tony went on blaming himself for not knowing even an ounce of things to do when it comes to situations like these.

But thank God for his companion though. Cheesy as it sounds, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the balding man with the wiry glasses. Yinsen — that was his name. Who would guess that a pep talk coming from him could boost Tony's own morale? He made a mental note that if ever they would be out here, he's definitely going to hire him for the company. He's surprisingly clever too. Probably a scientist before he was captured here — which is a good thing, as Tony have thought. Because if ever he was stuck here with another idiot, God knows he's going to hurl himself towards those guns and shoot himself instead. With all these armed goofs around who knew more-or-less about speaking the international language, Tony doesn't know how much idiocy he could stand before he could reach his breaking point.

But luck must have loved him — at least these guys knew nothing about machinery. Days later, Tony worked. Disassembling his weapons, taking stuff, forging, smelting, recreating — well, at least he was working. He knew they were being closely watched, especially with all of those security cameras around the place. But do they know what he's really putting all the effort on?

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen said behind him as he stared at Tony's finished product.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor." Tony said back, looking at the glowing creation too. "I've got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?" He adjusted his glasses to take a better look at it. Was it Tony's imagination or he really sounded so…mystified and curious?

"If my math is right, and it always is — three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Yinsen pointed out.

"Yeah." Tony agreed, nodding. "Or something big for 15 minutes."

* * *

"Hm, good roll. Good roll." Yinsen commented once Tony threw the dice.

"You still haven't told me where you're from." Tony said instead, throwing pointed looks at his so-called companion.

It was already late in the evening —hours after he had shown Yinsen the blueprints of his creation. Which, if simply put, their only ticket home. Tony knew it was risky to trust strangers, but even though he only knew him for just a few days, he seemed to be growing fond this four-eyed man. Although a little serious, Yinsen proved to be a smart man, if not, then a brilliant assistant. He knew what was going on — he was knowledgeable about the things around them — something that Tony realized is an advantage, and makes them one step closer to freedom.

Yinsen picked up the die and began rolling it around his palms. "I'm from a small town called Gulmira." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "It's actually a nice place."

"You got a family?"

"Yes." He responded, not even looking at Tony. "And I will see them when I leave here. And you Stark?"

Tony paused, he didn't actually expect to be asked back. Normally, the billionaire was used to being bombarded with questions from interviewers, clients, and strangers even — but now, he almost forgot what it was like to be the old him.

And the question was a little personal. Maybe a bit _too_ personal.

Without any reason at all, fuzzy memories of Urania's anxious face appeared within his mind. Family? That would count as a group of people who are related to each other right? And she was his daughter so that means…

In the end, Tony found himself shrugging. "Kind of."

Yes, Urania was his daughter — biologically, it may seem. But their connection was so faint — he barely knew her, and she most probably feels the same way. She came to him just because she had nowhere else to go. That doesn't mean she actually _needs_ him. Yep, that's the truth. And it's probably for the best.

"Kind of…" Yinsen repeated and smiled sadly. "So you're a man who has everything…and nothing."

Tony averted his gaze and instead, tried to focus on their game.

But still…to actually realize that he's actually, truly alone…

Tony felt his sunken heart drown even more. But he just shook his head and kept it all inside — just like what he always do.

* * *

Today was the day.

Tony felt his heart beat a little faster than normal, though his miniaturized arc reactor seemed to be still working properly, thank God.

Yinsen was already attending him — securing the metal sheaths and covers around his body. Although a little pressed for time, he couldn't help but watch in awe as the older man worked around him, calm and steady as ever. Tony grunted, when the breastplate was now attached tightly on his chest.

"Okay? Can you move?"

Tony flexed his fingers and legs, feeling a bit too stiff. But he was expecting it because he was wearing too many layers – thick gloves, a thick jacket, a pad of leather wounded around his neck so as not to get burned if the metal would accidentally heat up. He looked ridiculous, sure, but being criticized for poor fashion taste is the least of his worries.

"Okay. Say it again." Yinsen repeated for about the third time.

However, Tony found himself repeating the words too. "41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps — that's from the door. Fork right, 33 steps, turn right —"

"Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!" Tony's words were cut off when a harsh voice, tinged with a strange accent, called out their names from beyond the heavy metal door.

"Say something." Tony found himself whispering to Yinsen. "Say something back to him."

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't —"

"Then speak Hungarian!"

"Okay — I know." He scrunched his brow, trying to conjure the right words.

"What do you know?" Tony frantically pushed him.

Yinsen began to yell something towards the men in a language Tony obviously doesn't know.

But the man continued to yell, whereas Yinsen and Tony only exchanged looks, concluding something in a silent motion — _this was not part of the plan._

And when the men unexpectedly pushed the door open — the whole entrance blew.

Definitely not part of the plan.

"How'd that work?" Tony muttered, defeat singeing his words. Does this mean they'll have to start their escape earlier than planned?

"Oh my goodness…" Yinsen can only say, agape at the fallen soldiers by their doorstep. He suddenly shook his head, recovering from the slight shock and turned back to tightening the bolts that sealed the metal joints. "It worked all right."

"That's what I do."

"Let me finish this."

"Initialize the power sequence." Tony instructed instead, realizing how limited they are when it comes to time.

"Okay."

"Now!"

"Tell me! Tell me." Yinsen shot back, clearly pressured and nervous.

"Function 11 — tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now —"

"Yes!" He heard his companion say.

"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it—"

"Yes. I have it."

Tony exhaled. "Press control I —"

"I — got it."

"I. Enter. I. Enter." Tony's words were getting louder and louder. He was becoming frantic but he was trying to stay calm — for his and Yinsen's sake. "Come over here and button me up."

Then they could hear furious and alert shouts echoing through the cavern walls. Tony glanced from behind — seeing that they really are pressed for time.

"Every other hex bolt." He reminded Yinsen.

Yinsen, whose position ended up facing the door, looked at him, eyes wide with fright and concern. "They're coming!"

"Nothing pretty. Just get it done."

"They're coming." Yinsen repeated.

And once everything was secure and placed well, he turned to the computer. As every moment pass, Tony could see him growing more and more agitated.

Tony's heart and mind was racing. "Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

But much to his bewilderment, Yinsen just bent there, his back on him, facing the computer screen, completely and utterly frozen.

"We need more time…" He heard him whisper. Tony half-hoped he was only hearing things.

Yinsen turned to face him. "Hey, I'm gonna go and buy you some time."

Now it was Tony's eyes that went wide when he was already starting to walk away. "Stick to the plan." But Yinsen was already picking up the gun from a fallen soldier. "Stick to the plan!"

Yinsen fired a few shots through the ceiling, metal bullets raining over, not even listening to what he was saying.

"Yinsen!" He shouted, louder than he ever shouted in his life.

But everything was silent, and Tony could only stand there, cased on a metal suit while his only friend out there was trying to buy him time. To let him escape. While he rampaged around the cave, flashing the gun, he knew what he was doing.

Yinsen was saving his life.

* * *

"Yinsen!" Tony yelled as soon as he found the dying man lying on the ground, minutes later, coughing red life out.

"Watch out!" He managed to yell as soon as one thug shot a fiery bullet towards his direction.

Tony dodged, the bullet only hitting the cave wall, sending splinters of sharp-tipped rocks splaying on the ground. He pointed his arm towards the man, and soon enough, the whole area around him blew up. Once he was certain that the balding man had fallen and won't wake up any sooner, Tony turned back to his friend.

"Stark…" Yinsen breathed, blood was already leaking out from his wounds — bullet wounds that were shot on him as if he was just a mere dummy.

Tony lifted his helmet, feeling numb as he looked on through the eyes of his dying companion. "Come on, we gotta go."

Yinsen only flashed him a sad smile.

"Move for me, come on." Tony felt his throat got thick, though he continued to talk. "We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

"This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen whispered. How he could talk through the pain, Tony didn't know.

"Come on." He urged once more. "You're gonna go and see your family. Get up.

Yinsen breathed out. "My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark."

Tony stared at him, unable to speak, unable to move. He felt all so hollow inside. Suddenly, the place around them doesn't look like in gods-know-where Afghanistan, but somewhere beyond and far away — where guns and fire and bombs couldn't reach.

"It's okay…" Yinsen said again, softer now, this time. As if the pain and his consciousness were already freeing him. "I want this…I want this…"

Tony managed to crack a smile, though tears were prickling from behind his eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

Yinsen smiled too, probably remembering how wasted Tony was when he first met him back at that conference. "Don't waste it. Don't waste your life."

Tony knew he was referring to more than just his own life.

* * *

"Nia."

Nia felt hands on her shoulders.

"Nia — wake up."

It was soon followed by light shaking.

"Nia, it's me. Wake up."

More shaking.

"Urania — they found your dad. It's Tony. He's been found."

Urania sat bolt upright as soon as she heard the words. Squinting from the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, she immediately saw Pepper's face — a little teary-eyed and smiling. God, _Pepper was smiling._ When was the last time she did?

"What?" Urania whispered. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Rhodes just called — he found him. _They found him._ He's alive, Urania." Pepper choked out.

Sudden, hard, heart palpitations weren't allowed during the mornings, but Urania's heart soared. She suddenly felt like she was too light — feeling like she's flying. Feeling as if the heavy burden she had been carrying for too long — for far too long — was lifted from her shoulders. Sheer relief, happiness and joy burst out from her room like fireworks and she found herself laughing — hugging Pepper, who was laughing and sobbing at the same time. Rocket soon joined in, barking like mad, definitely clueless about the fact that he would soon meet the true owner of the mansion. Urania was certain that smiles would be pasted up on everyone's faces — especially theirs.

Mercifully, the storm was already over.

As for now, at least.


	13. Chapter 13

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_**

"He's coming home, right? I mean — right now, right? Today?" Urania asked Pepper for the fifteenth time as she rocked on her heels back and forth.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "He will."

A few more minutes and —

"He's coming, isn't he?" She asked again.

The secretary sighed and rubbed her temples. "Um, yes. And I think it would be better if you could actually stand still, Nia. Otherwise, you'd tire yourself out if you keep moving around so much. God, you're making me nervous."

Urania whipped her head around and faced Pepper. "Is that why everyone's looking at me? Is it just because I can't stand like those guards from the gates we passed by earlier?"

Pepper blinked as Tony's daughter jerked a thumb behind her, indicating most of the American soldiers passing by their little group huddled on their landing area — the place wherein they say Tony's plane would arrive.

"People are staring at me." Nia added bluntly before she could speak up. "Is it because I'm a kid? Do they think I'm Tony's daughter or something? Because that would be bad. It'll probably create an issue. They're probably whispering behind our backs right now and they'll all be like 'what's that kid doing here? Is she Stark's?'. That would be really bad because I don't wanna give Tony a hard time and —"

"Okay — okay, stop." Pepper raised both of her hands. "Stop, all right?" She stepped forward, grabbed her boss' daughter by the shoulders and shook her. "Nia, you're freaking out. It's not like that, okay? You can't think of things like that. You're overreacting — you worry too much." And suddenly, her face softens and she smiles. "Just calm down. Your dad will be home soon."

" You know, it's kinda funny seeing you tell me to calm down when you're freaking out yourself, Pep." Urania flashed her a sly smile. "It's just _my dad._ Your boss. Or…is he someone else?"

Immediately, Pepper let her go and patted her already immaculate pants to hide her reddening face. "Don't be ridiculous."

Nia watched her for a few seconds, a goofy grin on her face. "I'll wait inside the car. It's too hot in here anyway. Won't you come with me?"

"I think it's better if I stay here, I think." The secretary said instead, knowing that she'll only be teased and laughed at if she stays in the car.

"Okay." Nia walked by the door and just as she was slipping in, she stopped and turned to Pepper. "By the way Pepper — thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled. "For everything."

And when Nia disappeared by the car, Pepper was smiling too.

* * *

Three months.

Tony was deemed missing for three whole months.

He hadn't really paid attention for how long he was stuck out there, but he knew it was beyond weeks. But seriously, once Rhodes had told him that, he was surprised to know he was gone for that long. Three months was worth of more than a dozen parties and public events he should have attended — how did that world cope without him?

"Everything okay, Mr. Stark? Do your injuries hurt?" The military doctor — a woman, of all people, asked again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tony answered automatically and stood up.

She smiled knowingly. "I'm sorry if I seem to annoy you, sir. But I was tasked to make sure you're all right before we send you back home."

_Home._ Just one plane ride and he'll be back in California. Before, home seemed a million years away but now…

"Then you're doing a perfect job — and I guess I'll have to thank you." Tony replied good-naturedly. "I hope words are enough. Before, I would let you take a picture with me but under the circumstances...I'll run if I'll see another camera in sight."

The doctor blinked, clearly oblivious to the pun. "Are you traumatized, Mr. Stark? That's perfectly normal. You know, we could see if —"

"It was a joke." Tony found himself muttering but then grinning as he patted her by the shoulder. "But seriously, you did a good job though. Keep it up."

And he walked away as soon as he saw Rhodes by the camp entrance, all dressed in his military uniform.

"All set?" He asked him.

Tony nodded at his cast — though he hated to dress his arm in a sling, the pain was quite unbearable if he wouldn't wear one. "All set."

He grinned and hooked an arm around Tony's shoulder as he lead him into the plane. "Come on, she's waiting."

By that, Tony wondered who he had meant. But he managed to forget soon enough.

* * *

"You call this a plane?" Tony asked hours later, when their so-called 'plane' was still in the air.

Rhodes shook his head in disbelief. "What can I say? Most of the jets can't make it."

"I'm —"

"Tony Stark and you own prototypes that are better than this. Yeah, I know."

Tony looked at him, feigning hurt. "Ouch. I was about to say that I'm eternally grateful."

His friend just raised an eyebrow but he was grinning. "Oh yeah? Does this means the time you spent back there made you see things in different perspective?"

"It did, Rhodey. It actually, did."

Then the duo began to lapse in silence. Though the dead air might seem awkward, surprisingly, it wasn't. Instead, Tony found it peaceful and soothing.

"Hey." Rhodes said again and sat beside him.

"Hey." He replied back, gazing at the clouds floating by their plane.

"The whole world has been quiet without you, you know." His friend commented, smiling a bit.

Tony didn't meet his eyes. "You make me sound like I'm the life of every party."

"You _are_ the life of every party."

"So I guess I'm that good-looking, huh? Makes me one in a million."

"Tony Stark _is_ one in a million. But I bet you already know that."

Silence again.

"So I met her." Rhodes leaned back and faced Tony with a wry smile.

"Huh." Was all he could say.

"She's a nice girl."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Who? The blonde? Or the brunette? Sorry — that was three months ago I can't even —"

"I meant your daughter, Tony." Rhodes said grimly, disbelief crossing his features.

"Oh. Right." Tony cleared his throat. "I knew that." Well, he had meant the airplane hostesses on the plane ride before they landed back in Afghanistan. Rhodes was drinking that time, maybe he couldn't remember a thing.

The billionaire continued back to his calming hobby — which was now staring at things that doesn't even require looking at. But something snapped inside his mind as he swiveled around, a look of surprise imminent on his face.

"Wait." Tony found himself saying. "You met her?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Her, _her?_"

"Urania. That's her name, right?"

For once, Tony was rendered speechless. Rhodes raised an eyebrow at his friend's reaction and laughed out loud.

"Well, it seems we got a lot to talk about, right?"

* * *

_God, the plane's here._

"God, he's here." Pepper found herself saying before she could even think. "He's here. Tony's here." She whipped her head back and was about to say that to Nia when she suddenly remembered she was in the car.

Oh. Right.

Happy, who was standing right behind her, only managed to raise his eyebrow at the secretary's reaction.

Both of Tony's closest staffs watched as the US Air Force's plane landed on the freeway, their heart thumping, beating hard. For three months, their boss had been gone — almost deemed dead. And now, they still couldn't believe that he's back.

Pepper held her breath as the plane lowered the gigantic gate, revealing that familiar dark-haired man she worked for — even until now. Though one of his arms were tied in a sling, he looked fine — perfectly healthy, if not for the many cuts and bruises that patterned his skin. Somehow, Pepper found herself breathing out a sigh of relief. Thank God, he's fine.

_Thank God he's here._

Pepper chest felt tight as different emotions begin to rise upward. She couldn't even understand what she was feeling right now — relieved, overjoyed, anxious — it was hard to tell. She didn't know, if it was because she felt so confused by her wide array of emotions that fresh tears begin to spring out of her eyes, or if it was for some other reason. But it was all the same, she tried hard not to let them fall.

Tony was only her boss, but why was it —

The strawberry blonde woman only shook her head and pushed the thought deep in the back of her mind. It doesn't matter. She was only working for him after all.

* * *

Tony Stark is home.

With that, he should feel happy — overjoyed and ecstatic, even. He should have that familiar tug on his chest — the kind of feeling that made him want to kiss the California ground. He should have been laughing, or at least smiling. But he isn't. He couldn't.

Because he felt so hollow and tired and worn-out. Not just by physical means — but as well as the inside.

His eyes cut across the area and he immediately spotted Pepper and Happy standing by his car. Both were wearing somber expressions and yet couldn't keep their eyes away from the sight of him. Him as in Tony Stark, arm in a sling, seating on a wheelchair like some dreaded invalid. Tony wondered what they were thinking about and as if to prove he's fine, he stood up — too sudden — and it only resulted with Rhodes helping him down the plane.

As Tony walked towards where his closest employees stood, he finally realized that one of them was missing. Not an employee. His daughter. Urania. Is she still angry? Too angry that she couldn't even come and meet him?

"Watch it, coming up here." Rhodes words cut his thoughts short as they descended down the steps. Tony's eyes narrowed when he spotted a stretcher waiting for him.

"Are you kidding me with this?" He complained to Rhodes. "Get rid of them."

He slowly approached his secretary, whose eyes were curiously red and puffy. Pepper shot him a shaky smile that obviously looked relieved and happy. Inside, Tony felt his spirit soar a bit, to be honest. Seeing them all right and well.

Tony looked at her pointedly. "Hm. Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy." She answered back, but smiling all the same. "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacation's over." He turned to Rhodes, who was standing behind quietly behind him. "Thanks Rhodes. I think I can handle myself from here. No need to act like my mommy."

Rhodes grinned and shook his head ruefully, letting the teasing pass because he knew how much he missed it. "You're welcome, anyway."

"Welcome back, Sir." Happy said as a form of greeting, escorting him towards the car. "She's waiting inside."

For some reason, Tony found himself swallowing. "Right. Thank you Happy."

And when the car door opened, his eyes directly saw her daughter's figure. Urania, clad in a gray shirt and jeans, was sitting inside, her arms crossed and looked a bit indifferent.

"Hi." Tony managed to say as he sat beside her.

"Hi." Urania — er, Nia, greeted back, though her eyes were avoiding his.

Was it just him or she seemed a bit taller?

"So…" Tony studied his sleeve. "How are things?"

Akward. That was it. The air around both of them seems tense, realizing how difficult their situation was when he last left the mansion.

"Fine, fine." She answered, her voice an octave higher, and her ways too polite than normal, Tony noticed. Yep, she was feeling awkward. "Everything's okay, I guess."

Silence, then again. He could feel her shifting uneasily against the car seat.

Tony gave his daughter a once-over and finally noticed the colors in her hair. "Oh. You uh, colored your hair."

And the Most Obvious Statement prize award goes to…

Nia shrugged. "I colored it the last time I saw you."

Tony wanted to scream, to jump or to run away. Things were getting too uncomfortable. Both of them were not looking at each other and there were a lot of dead air hanging around them. He looked around the car, his secretary and his driver were still not there. What's taking them so long? As of now, he needs saving.

"I'm sorry."

Tony turned around and for once, their eyes met — brown and gray. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Urania blurted out, looking harassed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for walking out. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry."

It took Tony a minute or two to process everything. It was _that_ unbelievable.

"Why…are you telling me all of this now?"

She bit her lip. "Because I promised that I wouldn't give you a hard time."

"Promised who?"

"Myself."

A pause. Then —

"You know what?" He found himself saying slowly. "Let's just forget about what happened back then, okay?"

She looked at him for a moment before saying "Are you sure? You're not gonna lecture me like most dads do?"

"For God's sake that was three months ago. Let's just pretend it never happened. I was stupid for saying those stuff, anyway."

"You _were._ So, yeah. I'll forgive you too."

Tony suddenly grinned and patted her in the shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit, kid. It's good to see you."

Nia grinned back. "It's good to have you back too."

The slam of car doors interrupted the moment as Pepper slid in to Nia's other side, whereas Happy sat on the driver's seat.

"Okay." Happy said as soon as his fingers touched the wheel. "What have we missed?"

"Some great father-daughter moment Happy, in which you suddenly spoiled." Tony answered, half-serious and half-joking.

He raised both of his hands in surrender. "Did I? I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean —"

"It was a joke, Happy." Nia said, sighing. "And it wasn't a father-daughter moment. I'm afraid we missed the part where there's tears and hugs."

"A father-daughter moment doesn't necessarily needs tears and hugs —"

"See Nia? I told you things would be back to normal once your dad's here." Pepper cut in, shooting Nia a knowing look.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked, looking at Tony through the rearview mirror.

Pepper leaned in. "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No."

Both eyes — Pepper's and Nia's turned to Tony.

"No?" His secretary repeated. "Tony you have to go to the hospital —"

"No is a complete answer."

"A doctor has to look at you—"

"I don't have to do anything."

Urania sat there, sandwiched between Pepper and Tony, her eyes flicking back and forth to the adults as they argue on their next destination. It was quite entertaining to watch them talk — almost like a tennis match, where you get to follow the ball's direction as it swings around, back and forth, across the court.

"I've been in captivity for three months." Tony said, his voice now clear of humor. "There are two things I want to do."

A pause. Urania and Pepper exchanged looks. This does sound serious.

"I want an American cheeseburger. And the other…"

"That's —" Pepper cut in, shaking her head. "Enough of that."

But Tony ignored her. "…is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now.

"Call for a press conference?" She repeated. He just came back from a kidnapping and now he wants to face the media? Suddenly, the secretary felt responsible for her boss' wellbeing.

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"You like cheeseburgers, kiddo?" He turned to Nia.

Nia nodded fervently. She realized she haven't eaten because she was too nervous to meet him. Now, she was starving. "And pizza."

Her reply seemed enough since Tony nodded to Happy while ignoring Pepper's protests. "Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

* * *

Once the Burger King paper bags (filled with junk food, of course) were safely nestled on both Nia and Tony's laps, the Rolls Royce drove towards the venue for her father's press conference.

"You're taking me with you?" Nia asked Tony through mouthfuls of bacon and burger. "Or should I stay in the car?"

Tony swallowed and said between another round of bites "What do you think?"

"Stay in the car." She answered as a matter-of-factly, sipping her soda.

"Wrong. You're coming with me. Pepper and Happy will be there so you'll be fine."

Nia sat up straighter and looked at Tony squarely. "What? Are you sure?"

"I need you to do something for me, kid. So yeah, you're with me."

"But…" Nia looked down uncertainly on her outfit. She was only wearing jeans, black sneakers and a shirt — definitely not an attire a distinguished man's daughter would wear to press conferences. That kind of event meant designer clothes and stiff, polite smiles. That kind of event meant cameras, videos that would later get flashed unto each of the citizens' TV screens, or photos that would be pasted on the Internet. Looking good was certainly a priority.

And Urania felt like she is definitely not an epitome of looking good — as of now, at least. Her face was smeared with a bit of ketchup from her food and crumbs were falling on her jeans. Her hair looked terribly messy since the wind blows so much back at the military base.

"I can't." She finally said, looking at Tony helplessly. "I'm not ready."

Tony snorted. "You're not some movie actress or a model, hon. You're my kid. They'll accept you for who you are so there's no need to look like a mannequin."

"Besides," Pepper added, handing her a brush and a packet of tissue. "You're already pretty, Nia. You just need to be neat."

Nia frowned at both of the adults' comments but took the stuff from Pepper, anyway. She was right though, she does have to look decent, at least.

But still…a press conference? How many reporters would be there? How man flashes of cameras will be sent their way? How many microphones would be thrusted through their faces? It was horrific, to imagine. What is Tony thinking right now? Does he just want her there to make sure she's safe?

Urania sighed and gave up on that thought. There's no point trying to wonder what's on Tony's mind right now. He's unpredictable, like that. She dragged the brush through her hair and focused on looking good instead, as Pepper ordered.

* * *

As the car slowly halted to a stop, the sight of Tony inside the vehicle was welcomed with rounds of applause from different people — dressed in corporate attires and looked bloody formal. Nia brushed away imaginary crumbs on her jeans, trying not to feel nervous.

More claps were heard as they stopped by the walkway, in which the door was opened by a large man wearing sunglasses — bald, with greying beard and a smiling face. He looked familiar. Funnily enough, Nia thought he resembled Santa Claus.

"Look at you!" His voice boomed as he looked down at Tony, who was wiping his face with a napkin.

Nia immediately went out of the vehicle in one fluid motion — in the direction opposite of Tony, just beside Pepper. She was thankful that people didn't notice her. Everything seems to be too overwhelming.

They chatted for a bit and she could see Tony being embraced by the man. Nia could feel her brain's gears working, trying to remember where she had seen this man. She was sure that he was close to her dad.

"Come on, Nia." Pepper said, ushering her to follow her father.

Nia shuffled, looking beyond and not everywhere — aware of the stares that her father had attracted. As Happy handed Tony the last bag of burger, the man finally noticed her.

"Who's this?" His voice was filled with mild curiosity.

Tony glanced at Nia as he fished out the burger. "She's —"

"Pepper's niece." Nia immediately interjected before she could even stop herself.

Tony shot her a questioning look and she merely shrugged. She felt like she couldn't let them know right now. Not now.

But the man seemed to deem Nia as unimportant because his attention turned to Tony once more. She exhaled loudly, realizing that her knees were shaking. Everything was too much — there was a lot of people around, clapping and whistling. It still wondered her of how much her father was so famous, so distinguished and well-known. With so many men in suits and women in blazers cheering for him.

And here she was, a fifteen year-old kid in jeans and a shirt. Nothing special.

Nia wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, aware that her heart was racing. As promised, she was always with Pepper — who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her to an area where there aren't as many people. Together, both of them stood by and watched as Tony's name was yelled and clapped upon by hundreds of people gathered around, cameras being pointed at him, surrounded by guards.

"I…" Nia choked out. "I don't know how Tony managed to live through all of this."

Pepper looked at her worriedly, noticing how she seemed so pale and small against all of this suit-clad men. She rubbed her back soothingly. "He's used to it. Are you okay though? Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Nia swallowed as if she's going to be sick but shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks." But her stares were glassy and distant.

"Miss Potts?" A man's voice made both of them looked to their left. Another balding man, this time smaller and kinder-looking, was standing right beside Pepper.

"Yes?" Pepper answered. Oh so the perfect secretary.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm — I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Pepper seemed confused. She thought he was a reporter.

Nia doesn't. The man looked far from a reporter. He was holding himself differently, for one thing.

"I'm not a reporter." The man pointed out, as if reading Nia's thoughts. I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

Nia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say 'agent'?

It seems like the stranger doesn't seem to notice her so she shimmied just a bit to get closer to Pepper so that she can hear better.

She watched as he handed her a card. "That's quite a mouthful." She said as she took it.

The agent smiled. "I know. We're working on it."

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA —"

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus." He replied. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

Pepper nodded. "I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you."

And the man walked away.

"That's it?" Nia found herself whispering. "That was it? Interview my dad of his 'heroic' —"

"Your spying skills are admirable." Pepper commented, poking her in the shoulder playfully. "But you shouldn't listen to adult conversations, Urania. And oh, speaking of adults — it's starting."

Urania whipped back just in time to see her father ordering all of the reporters to sit down, as he did too, taking a huge bite of cheeseburger in the process.

"Should we…?" Pepper asked Nia uncertainly as she too, bent her legs to sit on the floor.

"What's up with the love-in?" Rhodes whispered to both Pepper and Nia — well, to Pepper, actually, but she heard it.

"Don't look at me." Pepper replied defensively. "I don't know what he's up to."

Nia exhaled loudly and crossed her arms, getting annoyed. She knew it was a better idea to stay inside the car, that way she wouldn't have to feel like she's getting ignored by these adults. What's a kid doing with an adult business, anyway? They must've wondered that. She felt so out of place.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." Nia looked up to see that Tony was addressing the crowd. Uh-oh, he seemed dead serious now, as he placed his burger aside and looked at each of them straight into the eye.

"There's questions that I would have asked him. And I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted. If he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels."

Nia felt her arms loosening up from its knot. What does Tony really wanted to say? Even Pepper seemed confused — but she was hanging on every word.

"I saw young American killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them." He confessed, his face grave. And for a split-second, Nia saw her dad's tired face. "And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark." One of the reporters raised his hand. Urania gritted her teeth, wanting to shove him for destroying the moment. "What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened." Tony answered, standing up as he walked towards the podium. "I came to realize I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International, until such time I can decide what the future of the company will be."

Chaos. Utter chaos.

As soon as Tony had said those words, reporters immediately pounced on him — holding out their cameras, phones and microphones, bombarding him with questions and clarifications. Nia stood there, frozen as she watched her father being pushed away by Santa Claus.

"I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers —" He tried to say over the microphone but Tony was still talking.

"— what direction it should take, one that I am comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." As Tony started to walk away, Santa Claus kept trying to divert the crowd's attention away from him.

"What should we take away from this is that Tony's back!" He said, with cheer for good measure. "And he's healthier than ever —"

"Wait! Wait." Tony's voice cut across the uproar like a clap of thunder. "I've got one thing left to say."

The crowd stilled, hanging, waiting.

"Tony —" The man began but the billionaire was too fast.

"I know this isn't the perfect time for introductions but there really isn't a perfect time for everything but…" The words were coming out of Tony in a hard, gushing current. "Ladies and gentlemen, of America, of the world, everyone, I would like to present, my daughter — my biological daughter that is, the uh, would-be heiress of Stark Industries soon enough — Urania Stark." And he pointed to where Nia was standing, completely, utterly frozen.

_Oh dear God,_ Nia thought helplessly. She's doomed.

And the world soon erupted into a complete mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

_Holy shit._

It was a shitty situation to be in, indeed.

Seconds after Tony's sudden — absolutely stupefying, rather — announcement, Urania faced the horrors of what the media could give. She stood there, eyes the size of dinner plates as she watched journalists become Olympic athletes, scrambling towards her direction, running and talking at the same time.

"Is it true your Tony's daughter? With so many children and teenagers alike, how can you justify that you're really his?"

"Were you kept hidden for security reasons?"

"Who is your mother?"

"Is it true? What can you say about this, Miss — Urania?"

"Now that Tony Stark has made it clear that you're his, what are your plans for your father's legacy?"

Urania could only stare at them as if they've gone crazy.

That wasn't the last of it. They shoved their microphones, phones and voice recorders under her nose while cameras began flashing from here and there, momentarily blinding Urania. Security guards formed a circle around her, forcibly pulling anyone who's within a meter radius. The people started arguing, pushing against the human barrier that prevented them from getting to her. She was dumbfounded as she looked around and her brain became a blank slate. But Tony's words echoed throughout her mind. _He just said it,_ she thought, _he freaking said that I'm his daughter._

Urania felt miniscule as bodies began to weave in and about around her. Her mind was spinning and her head started to throb over the large noises. She heard Tony yelling something but she couldn't hear him — let alone make out the words coming out of each person's mouth. The noises were deafening, everything was in uproar and for a second, Urania felt like she was going to faint. The whole place was swimming like blurry pictures and she felt her knees giving up…

Until somebody grabbed her arm and she looked up to see Colonel Rhode's face.

"Come on kid!" He managed to shout over her ear — the only way for him to be heard. "Follow me, okay? Hey — you got that? We're going out!"

Urania nodded dumbly, dazed and feeling weak. The officer's grip was tight enough for her to follow him, though she felt like her brain was dripping out from her ears. Nearby, she spotted Pepper's strawberry blonde hair, strands of hair sticking out from her immaculate bun and she somehow looked harassed. She and Rhodes were briskly walking by her side — running, really —and lead her out, fighting the mob as they did so. Another flash came and Urania's vision went black. She gritted her teeth, covering her face with one hand. She hated them for doing that. For once, she hated that she was a billionaire's daughter and not a normal one.

They burst out of the doors and was immediately greeted by the image of the sleek Rolls Royce with Happy in the driver's seat. Someone opened and the door and both adults ushered her inside, them following suit as soon as she sat down.

"Drive, Happy!" Pepper shrieked as the mob was pounding on each of the car's windows, still yelling, still asking questions.

For once in her life, Urania wanted to cry.

"That was…" Colonel Rhodes cut the silence as soon as they were far enough.

"Oh. My. God." Pepper exclaimed, utterly still and motionless, face in mild shock and disbelief, as she sat on the leather seats of Tony's Rolls Royce. "Oh my God."

Her hair was a mess and her usually crisp blazer was wrinkled and in disarray. Urania immediately felt sorry for her, knowing this was all her fault. Pepper turned to her and tried to conjure a smile.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing her back soothingly. "You want some water?"

Urania shook her head, unable to conjure enough words to speak. Her brain felt like it was short-circuited.

"I'm sorry about that kid." Colonel Rhodes said apologetically, shaking his head. "It was unexpected."

"Quite a crowd back there." Happy commented, his voice gone with any trace of his usual cheer. "Never seen anything like it. Well, your dad really dropped a huge bomb all over you."

Speaking of her dad, Urania whipped her head around the car. No, he wasn't here.

"Where's Dad?" She asked, her voice, mercifully, sounded normal.

Happy steered them to a left turn — away from the main road. "I'm taking you to him."

"Well, that's — well, thank you Happy." Pepper sounded exasperated and tired. "But I thought you were taking us home."

"He insisted."

"I really have to talk to him." She muttered and glanced at Colonel Rhodes. "I mean, _we_ have to talk to him. Things are really getting out of hand right now."

And as the adults managed to engage themselves in a serious-sounding conversation, Urania could only lean back and stare at the window, not paying attention to the places that they were passing through. She tried to contemplate her emotions. Although her face was blank and smooth, inside, she was downright furious and seething. Angry at the press, angry at Tony — everyone, actually. Although it was unhealthy and traumatic, she couldn't help but only think of what happened moments ago.

Nia rubbed her face and checked the time. Sooner or later, her name will be splashed along the headlines altogether with Tony's and his spurt-of-the-moment decision about shutting down the weapons manufacturing. What more could the media want?

It was now official. Urania Stark is the daughter and heir to her father's billion-dollar company.

And the whole world now knows. Oh great.

The car slowly halted into a stop and Urania blinked, jolted back to reality. They were in some sort of plant, where huge structures, gigantic machines and heavy vehicles passing by. No doubt, this is part of the Stark Industries manufactory. She can only look around and then imagining her grown-up self managing all these…

Nia shook her head, silently scolding herself for assuming things. It was never certain that she's going to really have it. Who knows? Maybe she'll die even before reaching eighteen. Or maybe she'll have an older long-lost sibling who's also the rightful heir. Or maybe Tony would do something stupid and crazy and blow up the whole place —

_Stupid brain,_ Nia thought fiercely. She was being pessimistic again.

Not that she really wanted to be an heir of a company that's as large as this. Just thinking about receiving a whole lot of paperwork can make her shudder, what more if —

"Do you want to go out, Nia?" Pepper's voice was soft and yet she managed to distract Urania from her negative thoughts.

"What?" Nia replied, distracted. "Um, I mean — no. Thank you, er, I'll just stay here. If you guys don't mind."

"Of course."

"Well, I'm coming out. To get some air, you know?" Happy said as he opened his door. But Nia was certain he was just going to smoke.

Rhodes opened his too. "I'll just check on Tony. You girls stay here."

But Urania was only half-listening because she suddenly spotted Santa Claus, expensive-looking cigar on his mouth, coming over to them — making his way to the car on a scooter-like vehicle. Most people would look ridiculous riding on that — as if they were mall cops patrolling around shopping centers. But the man made it look like it was some sort of expensive supercar. Her heart lurched, although the man looked kind, she feels uneasy whenever he's around. She suddenly found herself praying over that he wouldn't spot her and open the car door.

"Pepper." Nia called.

"Hm?" She was busy poring over messages from her phone.

Urania wasn't breathing, as if the man was close. "Who is he?"

Pepper looked up and stared to where she was indicating. "Oh, him — he's Obadiah Stane. One of your dad's friends as well as your granddad's. He's part of the Stark Industries management too. Don't worry, he's a good person."

The secretary's voice only reached half of Urania's ears. She was busy watching Obadiah talk to Happy. Even though the windows were sealed shut, Nia could still hear them — faintly, that is.

"He doesn't look all that glad…" Nia murmured to herself, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Where is he?" Obadiah asked.

"He's inside." Happy's words were clipped, Nia noticed, which is so unlike him.

Obadiah glanced at the car and she found herself swallowing. Thank God the windows were tinted but it felt like he was looking straight at her direction. Her heart jumped into her throat. He looked as if he wanted to go towards the vehicle but thought better of it. Urania could only breathe out a sigh of relief once his tall figure was inside the building. But somehow, a pang of worry hit her hard on the chest and she realized she was anxious for her dad. Tony was inside there, right?

Urania gritted her teeth. She was just being paranoid.

After all, nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

Tony looked back as soon as he heard the doors slid open. Few seconds later, Obadiah's shadow loomed in. His face looked unusually grim and Tony knew the reason behind that. For a moment, he felt surprisingly guilty but he shoved it deep down. This was no time for regrets.

"Well, that…" Obadiah's voice rang throughout the silent walls of the building. "That went well."

Tony focused on staring at his knuckles, which seemed very interesting as of now. "Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?"

His father's friend strode towards him. "Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

Guilt flooded Tony all over again. He casually tried to keep his attention at undoing his tie, which felt like it was getting tighter by the minute. "Optimistically, forty points."

"At minimum."

"Yep."

He didn't need to look at Obadiah's face to see his distress. Judging from the way he spoke, he was not at all pleased by what's happening.

"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer." He said slowly, as if trying to make Tony understand how everything works.

"Obie," Tony called him by his nickname — mostly during times where conversations were getting a little heavy. And this certain discussion was getting a bit too serious. "I just don't want another body count to be our only legacy —"

"That's what we do." He cut in. "We're iron mongers. We _make_ weapons."

"It's my name on the side of the building—"

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

Tony shook his head. "Not based on what I saw."

Obadiah didn't say anything this time, though he was looking at Tony intently and from his perspective, the man looked more and more irritated as every second pass. For once, Tony felt like a kid again, back into the situation where he tried to do something what he thinks is right and yet people wouldn't support or believe him — not even his closest friends.

He sighed. "We're not doing a good enough job. We can do something better. We're gonna do something else." Even his own ears could hear the desperation in his voice. Why wouldn't they listen? Why couldn't they understand?

"Like what?" Obadiah's voice was hard. "You want us to make baby bottles?"

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

Suddenly, the man laughed — but it was heavy with disbelief. "Come on! The arc reactor — that's a publicity stunt!" He began to pace around the room. "Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works." Said Tony as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that even before we built it!" He scoffed. "Arc reactor technology — that's a dead end, right?"

"Maybe." Tony was quiet.

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years."

"That's what they say." Tony turned around to face him, his eyes full of meaning as he stared at the man who had guided and helped him for so long. Obadiah can only stare back, his gaze heavy and unwavering.

Until Tony caught him glancing at his chest. If he were a woman, he'd be offended, seriously.

He knows. Obadiah Stane knows.

_How?_ The billionaire wondered. Three people only knew about the machine on his chest — well, four actually, if you included Urania but there's no way the kid's telling Obadiah. He scares her, as far as Tony could observe. So, who was it?

"Could you have a lousier poker face?" Tony cut the silence. "Just tell me — who told you?"

Obadiah waved his comment off. "Never mind who told me. Show me."

"It's Rhodey or Pepper." Happy doesn't like Obadiah either.

Obadiah reached for his collar. "I want to see it —"

"Okay, Rhodey." Realizing he had no way out of this, Tony ripped off his sling, having suddenly found the strength to unbutton his shirt himself.

And when he showed Obadiah the glowing arc reactor in his chest, the man merely stared at it for one second and then immediately began to button back his shirt. His deft movements can only summarize the fact that he was really either in shock or disgruntled or both.

"It works." Tony said again, feeling a flash of triumph. But as he stared at Obadiah's face, who was smiling around — trying to shown to anyone around the building that they were just talking like the close friends they were, and not arguing over some machinery — his face twisted into a serious one. _Why wouldn't he believe?_

Obadiah smiled tightly and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Tony." He leaned in and Tony could smell the strong cigar on his breath. "We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together like your father and I."

Tony tried to pull away but the old man's grip was strong. For some reasons, he was getting angry at him. "I'm — I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had —"

"Tony. Tony," Obadiah interrupted, not getting his point. "no more of this 'ready-fire-aim' business. You understand me?"

Inside, the billionaire felt hollow but he tried to keep his words light. "That was dad's line."

The man pulled back and grinned. "You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a different kind of ball now." He watched as Tony began to gather his discarded things, obviously ready to leave. "We're going to have to take a lot of heat."

Tony merely nodded as he clutched his jacket. He started to walk away but Obadiah was following him.

"I want you to promise me you're gonna lay low." He said, his words a bit teasing but Tony knew it otherwise.

"I'll try."

"Not try — _do._" The balding man grinned and sucked in a puff. "Your daughter's life is on the line too, you know."

Tony looked up sharply and frowned. He didn't like it when people use his daughter just to get him straight. "What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't want her daddy to go broke, am I right? For sure, her pretty dolls aren't cheap."

Seconds passed and Tony couldn't say a word. He was pissed but he couldn't just _yell_ at Obadiah. Well, no one is allowed to yell at Obadiah Stane — not even him.

He only cocked his head and gave him a puzzled look. "Sometimes, I don't ever get you Obie. But one thing's for sure — Urania doesn't play dolls. Well, not anymore. And she's not after my billion-dollar company if that's what you're thinking. She's not a threat — no. She's just a kid."

The old man laughed — but he knew what was behind his words. "Relax Tony, I'm only kidding. She's a brilliant kid, that one. She's got your looks — but I'm pretty certain she's got your brains too. Take care of her, for one."

"Already working on it." Tony gave him a curt nod. "Best be on my way."

And before he could say anything, Tony walked out of the building, only to be met by Rhodes, who was standing by the entrance as if he was waiting for him.

"You look weird." He commented, looking at him critically. "What did you guys talk about?"

Tony could only pat him in the shoulder and say "Something weird."

* * *

After dropping off Rhodes and Pepper, the ride home was silent since Urania and Tony were the only ones left. Tony looked over his daughter, who was busy scrolling around a small device, her face looked almost nauseated.

"Hey," Tony leaned in to sneak a peek. "I haven't seen that gadget before. Is that the new PSP? Where'd you bought it?"

Nia looked offended. "It isn't. And I didn't _buy_ it. It was given to me. As a gift."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who? Some young love of your life?"

"Shut up." She smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes. "It was given to me by some widowed professor who lives right on the house next to the orphanage."

"Hm."

Nia suddenly smiled, eyes looking wistful at the memory. "His name was Professor Thomas, but I used to call him Trax — he teaches astrophysics in a university. Everyone thinks he's crazy and everything. But he's a brilliant scientist, actually. I met him in front of his house, where a couple of kids were beating me up. He saved me from them and he told me I was smart."

Little did she know that her father was looking at her, mildly surprised at the soft expression on her face. "He sounds interesting. Where's he now?"

She met his eyes and all of a sudden, her expression hardened. "He died. Just a few months before I left the orphanage. Heart attack."

Tony unconsciously bit the inside of his cheek. Okay, leave it all to him to make every conversation with his daughter awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't —"

"Yeah, it's okay." Urania sighed and slid her gadget closed. "That's life, I guess. You meet people, you lose people."

_You win some, you lose some._ It was one of life's greatest ironies. Tony suddenly felt guilt flooding his chest. He wanted to look away — to avoid his daughter's now grave-looking eyes but he found out that he couldn't. There was no anger in them — but only deep sadness into those stormy gray orbs, some kind of vulnerability that Urania rarely showed.

Tony kept forgetting that the kid was trying hard not to lose control. She had gone through tough times — born without knowing who her father really was, losing a mom, ending up alone, friendless, getting bullied even — it was almost like just another version of his own childhood. All of a sudden, he felt a pang of pity for his daughter. He knew what it felt like. Though Tony and his parents weren't that close, he still grieved over their deaths. But unlike her, he had his father's old friends like Obadiah to guide him. Urania's case was a bit different — she was completely alone.

He sighed, now remembering how sudden he had dragged her into his own mess. Tony expected her to be furious — maybe she is, deep inside — but it looked like Nia has some other things to worry about.

"I'm sorry, kid." Tony found himself blurting out.

Urania looked at him, surprised. But she didn't say anything. Maybe she was too flabbergasted to speak. But nevertheless, Tony took that as an invitation enough.

"I don't know what I'm really am talking about…" He muttered, looking at the window to avoid her eyes. Yes, Tony Stark wasn't into touchy-feely stuff but as of this time, it kinda felt right. The words tumbled out of his mouth — not even processed and filtered by his mind, unlike how it usually does. "Maybe I'm sorry about what I told the press earlier. Maybe I'm sorry about suddenly being gone and leaving you all alone. Maybe I'm sorry about not even knowing you or — or seeing you grow up." Then, he plucked the courage to look at his daughter, straight in the eye. He couldn't read her expression — she was only staring at him, her eyes deep and bottomless. "Maybe I'm sorry for leaving your mom. But I know that I…that I'm not the kind of dad a girl like you deserves to have. Everything about me's bullshit — I've got a messed-up life. I drink, I play around and-and I can't seem to take everything so seriously…I guess, it's because of the fact that I don't want to be alone. Or live alone, that's more likely. I mean, it's tough, you know? Facing everything on your own. So — so if you, if you got the feeling that I'm abandoning you — don't…I hope you won't think about that. Because I won't, okay? That is — I mean, you've got my permission to punch me in the face if ever you feel like I'm being a jerk. That's, that's all I'm saying. Um, right. Yeah."

He was babbling now, and Tony knew it. As he spoke the last word, he realized he was a little breathless and his heart was beating faster than normal. As soon as he had shut up, it took him a few more seconds to finally look at Urania's face.

She merely blinked and said "Yeah. Thanks." A few beats of silence then "Dad."

They looked at each other for a few seconds then both of them suddenly grinned like maniacs. Urania snorted and began laughing, soon enough Tony joined in.

"That was a great speech though, I'll give you that." Nia noted, laughing like a madman. She has a strange laugh, this one.

"Oh yeah?" His now dissolved into slight chuckles.

She took a deep breath, trying to regain her cool composure. "Yeah." Then she smiled — a genuine one this time. "But that was really nice of you to say, considering that you're actually not the emotional in-depth type. So, thanks Tony."

"What happened to the Dad part?"

"Oh, so you liked being labeled an old man? I didn't know."

"Being a dad doesn't mean you're old."

"It does, actually." Urania said, her eyes now gleaming with knowledge. "Being a dad gives out a sense of responsibility towards one man and that's enough for one to feel old."

"That's kinda true, Sir." Happy agreed.

Both of them looked at their driver, who flushed red by the neck and ears. "I — I mean, we're here. You guys are home."

Tony and Urania were both so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't actually realize that the car had slowly halted into a stop. Poor Happy couldn't just interject or cut off his boss' kind-of-dramatic (and really kind of emotional, coming from him) speech to his daughter. So, he did like any other good driver would do — he waited.

And maybe, that included a little eavesdropping.

"Thanks, Hap." Tony patted him at the back as he slid out of the car.

"Shoot, I'll have to pee." Nia complained and quickly rushed out of the vehicle and into the mansion.

Before Tony could shut the car door, he leaned in and said "Oh right, before I forget — I'm tripling your salary as of this month."

Happy stared at him, bewildered more than delighted. Usually, Tony Stark doesn't do this. "W-what for Sir? Am I getting fired? Is it because I was overhearing your conversat—"

"For God's sake Hogan, just chill out. You're not going to get fired." Then he blinked, absorbing his words. "Wait — did you just listen to our conver — never mind. So yeah, just ask Pepper about it, okay?"

"Um — y-yes sir." Then he blurted out "Why?"

Tony merely grinned his cocky grin. "I've had a good day. What about it?"

And with that, the billionaire left his driver, who, in turn, sat still, too appalled to speak. Tony Stark looked tired when he came back from that curious conversation with Obadiah. And even the most foolish person could sense the heavy feeling clinging with him as he got into the car — now, Happy was surprised to know he was having a great day.

Sure, Tony Stark is a man of surprises. But as far as his driver-slash-bodyguard was concerned, this was the biggest one he had pulled off on him yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**_REBEL OF THE BALL_**

**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN_**

Tony realized that leaving a persuasive fifteen year-old kid alone with his utterly kind-hearted secretary for three months wasn't a good idea.

In fact, it really _was_ a bad idea.

He knew he left her here in California, fuming about the Redmond thing but he didn't actually thought that Urania would get back at him through _this._

This — as in a humungous dark dog, with yellowish teeth and horrifying rough tongue coated in drool, which was dripping on his immaculate floor.

He winced, not at the fact that the canine was growling, hackles raised, and looking at him as if he was a thief, but at the sight of his shiny floors being coated with dog saliva. There's a lot of possibilities — dirt, dog poop, dog food — ew. And what if he _stepped on it?_ Tony could only imagine the horrors of what this beast could give.

"Uh…" Tony lifted a finger, uncertain of what to do but he was pretty sure he didn't want those fangs sinking in on his legs. "Good boy, good — wait, are you even a boy? Jarvis — what the hell's going on here? Last time I left, there was only one troublemaker and that was her. And now…"

_"__Apparently, Ms. Stark has decided to adopt a full-grown pet Sir — by the means of a dog."_ Jarvis responded.

"I can see that." He tried to whistle it down — dogs are sensitive to whistling, aren't they? "Come on boy, sit. S-I-T. Sit."

But the dog only started to bark. Huge, deep booms that echoed throughout the large mansion. The billionaire clamped a hand on both his ears, annoyed and somewhat pissed.

"Stop it! Bad dog!" He scolded but much to his disbelief, the animal bounded towards him, leaving him no choice but to run.

He was yelling incoherent things — most of them curses and swearing as he ran around his own home, trying to avoid those evil teeth and claws. It was getting ridiculous.

"Rocket! Stop it! Stay!" Urania's voice cut through the chaos as she reappeared nearby, arms crossed and looking smug.

Tony was breathing hard. "I wasn't running away."

She rolled her eyes. "U-huh. I can see that." Then she walked towards where the dog was sitting, although quiet, its eyes were fixed on Tony. Even though dogs can't talk, Tony got the impression that it hates him. "He doesn't know you yet — he's like this with strangers. He nearly bit Happy when he brought him here."

"I never told you to get a dog."

"Well, you did gave me the thought that I can do whatever I want." She replied, scratching the beast's ears. "So, yeah. Though I'm sorry for what I did, I'll have to admit I brought him just to piss you off. And well, it's working."

"I want him out of here. Immediately." He ordered, straightening up and avoiding eye contact with the dog in case it would change its mind again.

Nia frowned. "You can't do that. He's sleeping in my room. And he's trained, you know? I taught him myself."

Tony snorted. "Oh yeah? Like what? You guys share a bathroom?"

"Nope." She made the 'p' on the word pop on her lips. And she grinned the kind of grin that made him feel like she already did something nasty. "Actually…he's using _your_ bathroom."

Yep, pretty much nasty stuff.

"My…bathroom." Tony repeated, staring at her.

"No biggie. I mean, you were away for quite a long time so I assumed it was okay — since your room's just across from mine. It's okay, right?" She beamed, her gray eyes shining with enthusiasm and joy.

But her father's face was opposite from hers. In fact, Tony was looking at Urania as if she'd gone crazy. "'It's okay?'" He repeated. "The hell it isn't! You better kick that thing out — I don't fancy animals so much. Why do you need a dog, anyway?"

Urania's eyes widened as she covered Rocket's ears, as if the dog could understand their argument.

"Stop it! You're hurting his feelings!" She protested.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get him outta here."

"No — he's staying with me."

But Tony was serious. He was shaking his head, disapproval was written on his face. Animals were not his thing — maybe that was the reason why he prefers machines over living creatures sometimes. "I said no, Urania."

But Urania wasn't giving up too. Much to his disbelief, she dropped on her knees and began to beg. "Please don't send him away! I'll take care of him — I'll fix his mess, I'll make sure he won't be naughty again! Just please, please let me have him. Please Tony — I swear I'll be nice!"

Her dad looked at her, unable to believe that her — the girl with razor sharp-wit and clever comebacks and a prideful nature — was actually _pleading_ with him. Wow, there must be a first for everything whenever she's around.

Tony didn't know why. Maybe because it's already late, maybe because he was tired, or maybe because deep inside, he suddenly felt sorry for the kid. Sure, she was lonely. And since he might be mostly away, she'll probably need company.

And besides, he needs to show her that he isn't that heartless.

"All right. Fine." He suddenly decided with a sigh, unable to believe he let her won.

Urania punched the air as she jumped, yelling gleefully.

"But you better make sure Spikey over there wouldn't lick my toilet — or even go there within a mile radius. Got it?" Tony added as a warning.

She frowned. "His name's Rocket."

"Sure, whatever. But I'm serious."

But Urania was already making her way up the steps and to her room, but she waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try."

"You better!" Tony yelled but she already disappeared.

* * *

"Urania?" Nia heard her father's voice echo throughout the almost-empty mansion.

She squinted against her reflection on the bathroom mirror. What now?

And God, hearing her Tony call her by her first name sounds weird. It's like they didn't know each other.

Well, technically, they _still_ don't know each other that much yet anyway.

She stalked out of the bathroom, passing by Rocket who looked up, out of the guest room she now call 'her room' and poked her head out once she neared the hallway.

"Whash?" She said, toothbrush in her mouth.

Tony whirled around, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise to see him grinning wide, eyes excited. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Whash ish ih?" Nia said thickly, spattering the floor with a bit of foam.

"Just something."

He sounded pretty excited about it — which was quite a rare case considering how stressful the entire day have been. Even Urania could feel the tension building up inside the car — Pepper kept brushing her pants though it was as clean as ever, Colonel Rhodes was talking too much and Happy was unusually quiet. But Tony…well, who could ever read _the _Tony Stark?

Nia just shrugged and hurried about to do her business.

Ten minutes later, she padded down bare feet to her father's garage, a Pop-Tart dangling on her mouth, wearing a too-big shirt (one of the things she owned and brought with her) and beach shorts, with her hair tied in an untidy knot on top of her head. The doors instantly slid open when she passed through.

"I didn't hear you typing in the password. You're supposed to have a password." Tony said as soon as Urania reached him.

She waved a hand away. "I did a couple of things with Jarvis' interface when you were gone."

"U-huh." His back was turned against her and it looked like he was busy fussing over something on his visual computer.

"I was hoping you won't notice. It was just a few tweaks, anyway." She explained further as she chewed and hopped on a vacant stool. Nia crossed her arms, disgruntled. "What am I here for, exactly?"

"Creating or improving?" Her father suddenly asked.

Her brows furrowed. "Uh, what?"

He didn't even spare her a glance. Seriously, did the excited Tony version got flushed down the toilet? "I was asking you a question. Which do you think you're much better at? Creating or improving?"

"I…" Nia frowned at her father's visible back. "I can't see any relevance to that question as to why I'm here."

"My question was perfectly understandable. I need an answer."

"But I don't —"

"Answer."

"What are you —"

"Answer."

"This is —"

"Just gimme an answer."

"All right already!" Urania said exasperatedly, weary of how annoying her dad could be. "I'm better at improving stuff. Now let me ask — why?"

Without any second thoughts, Tony swiped her half-eaten Pop Tart — much to her irritation and said between bites "Because of this."

"Wha —" Nia was about to speak up when she suddenly spotted a file floating around her head. It contained some sort of blueprints on something that required a superbly powered-up engine. And before she could even protest, Tony swiped it away and encrypted it with an intricate lock code.

"What the hell was that? Bring it back!" Urania demanded, rising from her chair. "I thought you were gonna show it to me! I haven't even taken a good look at it!"

"It's supposed to be a surprise. It won't be much of a thrill when you've actually seen it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call me here then? You said you were gonna show me something."

Honestly, Urania had enough of Tony's talks. Though she have to admit, this kind of conversation with her father's quite endearing, but there are times that her head was starting to spin from all this talking. It's a tough job, having to keep Tony to talk straight and direct, Urania had to give Pepper a hundred points for that.

"Did I? Well, bad news kiddo — I couldn't. Not yet."

She opened her mouth to protest, kicking her legs in objection, almost feeling like a little kid but Tony raised a hand and added "Look. I'm planning on building something big."

Nia eyed him, one eyebrow cocked. "You said you're not going to make weapons anymore. So what are you up to now? Build toys and stuff for kids?"

"I was thinking of something like a wearable Optimus Prime. Only man-sized. And oh — it can soar up to a thousand feet in the air. How'd you like that?"

"A remote-controlled dummy that could fly? You already got a plane. Why need it?"

"I'm serious, kid."

"Well, I am too." She said plainly but after seeing her father's deflated expression, she added quickly "Okay, fine. I'm biting into it. But why do it, Tony? And why are you telling me all this?"

Tony studied the fifteen year-old's face. For a second there, he actually thought that he was looking at his younger self — well, only with shorter hair and brown eyes and of course, his self not being a girl. "Did I ever told you how I ended up here? On how I managed to come back?" She shook his head. "Oh, I didn't? Uh — oh, yeah. Sorry but — well, the thing is, I built something, you know. I had someone help me."

Urania's face was difficult to read. "Really? Who?"

"His name was Yinsen. He was a pretty brilliant guy — a lame cook, a good assistant, a hell of a doctor but yeah, he was a good man." For some reason, all Tony could remember of his former companion was the fact that he had been lying down, coughing up blood, dying as he had saved his life.

"Wait — _was?_ What happened? Is he allright?"

He forced himself a sad smile, his gut feeling as if it had been ripped off. "He's dead, Urania."

"Holy shit, no." She whispered, hands covering her mouth. Tony raised a finger, warning her about the language.

"And yeah. He saved me — saved my life. Because of him, I'm still here."

He looked down on his daughter, who sat on the stool, frozen, her face pale.

"And it made me realize that I should…I should at least, do something — something that could help. The others, I mean. Something that really mattered rather than just place my name on boxes of missiles and ammunitions." Tony's voice was hushed, and he wasn't looking at his daughter anymore. "So, I need your help."

Urania stilled, her gray eyes wide as saucers. "Y-You? Need my help?"

Tony shrugged, trying to act noncommittal. "Yeah…since you said you're pretty good at technical and improving stuff. And you play robot games, yeah? I need a few ideas. I'm hiring you as my assistant."

"You need my help…" His daughter repeated slowly, as if trying to absorb each word. "Wow…I'm — I'm actually surprised, to be honest."

The billionaire patted her lightly at the shoulder, grinning. "I know. It's such an honor to be working alongside your dad, right?"

She tried to frown, but her eyes were gleaming with excitement. "No, it's an honor to be working alongside the great Tony Stark. Don't suck on it too much, _Dad._"

He let out a laugh, relieved. "Well then, it's nice to have you aboard the Mark project, Miss Stark." He held out his hands.

She shook her head but took it anyway. "_Mark project._" She repeated. "Lousy name, but yeah, still cool. So — when do we start, boss?"

"Soon — but we still have to go check on one of our possible sidekicks. We're visiting an officer tomorrow."

* * *

Nia wished for four additional pairs of eyes.

If only human heads were designed to swivel around our neck like a bottle cap, she would have done it long ago. The dark-haired girl was staring at each displayed military aircraft with wide, amazed eyes and her mouth was really hanging open.

"Hey, hey — what are you doing, kid? No gawking — we're on a tight schedule, remember?" Tony said to her loudly, since he was already a few meters ahead of her. He hated to ruin the moment since it was his first time seeing Urania so awestruck, but he was left with no choice. They really are pressed for time.

She harrumphed and walked quickly to catch up with him. Although dressed in tight jeans jammed into Timberland boots, a short military jacket with a black tank top underneath, she was comfortable and at least, she could run, which was a good thing because Tony was walking as if he really needed to go to the bathroom. But every so often, Nia casted coveting glances at each fighter plane they passed through, a little pissed at how Tony could just ignore those pieces of machinery.

"Hey, Tony." She suddenly called out, struck with a new idea.

The billionaire glanced at her wearily. "What?"

He was a bit wary as she walked-skipped alongside him. Honestly, this girl is too unpredictable. "Being a daughter means I can ask you something if I really do want it, right?" She asked self-righteously, staring at her feet.

Tony had no answer to that. But to make her assume he has, he lifted his shoulders and dropped them. It was enough. But it seems like Urania was a bit too preoccupied so it didn't matter anyway.

"And as a parent, you're obliged to whether accept or reject, right?" She continued on, still not meeting his eyes.

He gave her a puzzled look. "And where is this conversation going, exactly?"

Urania stopped in her tracks, craned her neck to the right and simply stared. "Since you're a billionaire and all, could you buy me one of those jets?" She asked innocently and stabbed a finger to one of the slimmer, more advanced fighter planes parked along the corner.

Tony looked at her as if she's gone mad. Maybe she did. "Request denied."

She dropped her arms. "What? Already? But you didn't think of it through!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears as her father continued to walk — towards a group of soldiers huddled on one of the jets, following a tanned military officer dressed in a jumpsuit.

"… and I'm —"

"You're kidding, right?" Tony whipped his head to look at her. Her eyes were bright, cheeks flushed as she stared at him. "Why would you even need a jet?"

Nia paused, pondering the question, and after a while, shrugged. "Dunno. Shopping? Visiting Antartica? Taking occasional kickass air drills up in the sky? Lots of possibilities."

He snorted and almost laughed. But Tony found himself shaking his head. "You've got big ambitions, kid. But you've got to earn it first."

And before Urania could add another jibe, Stark turned towards the military group, seeing that Rhodes is quite busy lecturing those pilots. Huh, Tony never knew how he could stand a job like this.

"…no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment." Rhodes said intently towards the group.

Tony took a few steps closer, all the while saying "Why not a pilot without the plane?"

All heads turned to him as he swaggered towards his friend. It was obvious on Rhodes' face that he didn't ruin anything, instead, he even looked happy to see him. Which was quite a nice change, since he's almost always pissed with him around and yet, he still values him. Nice guy, this Colonel is.

"Look who fell out of the sky, Mr. Tony Stark." Rhodes gleefully introduced him towards his subordinates, all whom clapped politely, all the while shifting stared from the billionaire towards the young, smug-looking girl standing by the corner, watching.

"Hello sir." A young soldier greeted and Tony politely shook his hand, adding "Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break — 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with —"

"Don't do that." Rhodes cut off, looking flustered at the unexpected flashback. But he was grinning, to avoid looking like a spoilsport.

"What was his name?"

"Don't do that."

"Was it Ivan?" Tony grinned at his friend while the Colonel tried to keep everything cool and not do anything stupid with all these people around. Seriously, it was hard. He even is impressed at his tolerance for humiliation.

"Don't do that. They'll believe that. Don't do that." He kept saying, but each sentence was sounding more and more emphasized.

"Okay." But he gave him another impish grin.

"Don't do that." Rhodes repeated, shaking his head and turned to the others. "Give us a couple of minutes, you guys."

And the men left, grinning and talking to each other, leaving the two of them alone at last.

Rhodey instantly smacked him lightly on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes roamed around Tony.

"I'm surprised." He admitted.

The billionaire raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon." Rhodes said honestly, his words every bit as surprised as he was feeling.

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "I'm doing a little better than walking."

Rhodes crossed his arms, mildly surprised but Stark knew he was getting the point — his point, rather. "Really?"

"Yeah."

His friend suddenly was aware of his gaze — which was settled on someone standing behind the colonel, a few feet away, looking smug and bored. Rhodes whirled around, and instantly grinned at the sight of Urania.

"Didn't expect you'd bring her here." He commented, waving to her direction. "Hello, Urania."

Urania smiled and waved back — her face a perfect picture of childish innocence. "Hello, Colonel."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She replied, still smiling.

Tony, who was watching the exchange, winced inwardly. He didn't know if Urania was faking it or not — she can be so sarcastic sometimes that it really gets so real.

Rhodes glanced at his direction. "I like her — she's polite. She's nice."

"Yeah." Tony agreed, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. "She got that from me."

The look that Rhodes had given him was so pointed that the billionaire sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I get it." Tony muttered to which his friend laughed.

And when silence ensued between the two, he took the opportunity to steer Rhodes away from Nia — and away from any ears that might be listening around. He knew it wasn't the perfect time to say it, but he was left with no choice. It was now or never at all.

"Rhodey, I'm working on something big." He blurted out, unable to look at his friend directly in the eye, fearing rejection. "I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it."

For a moment, when Tony finally looked at him, Rhodes could only stare at his friend. His grin was still there but his eyes — the gleam of smile — was gone, replaced by a look of concern and perhaps, indifference.

He was nodding. Rhodes was nodding as he looked at him. And when he finally opened his mouth to speak, the words came out like cut glass from a broken windshield. "You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference…" He chuckled a little. "That was a doozy."

For a while, Tony just stared at him, a cold feeling suddenly rose up his gut. Rhodes wasn't getting it.

"This is not for the military." Tony said slowly. "I'm not — it's different."

Rhodes frowned. "What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"

"I need you to listen to me —"

"No." Rhodes cut him off and grabbed him by the shoulder, tight and a little forceful, as if wanting Tony to come back down to Earth. "What you need is time to get your mind right."

But all Tony could do was grin — somewhat shaky, but still, a grin.

"I'm serious." His friend added.

"Okay."

For some reason, he felt defeated. But whatever, he kind of expected that this would happen. It was like ten, twenty years ago — where no one had believed in him. But as of this case, Tony was used to people turning their backs on him.

Rhodes was walking away, but he did spare him a look and said "It's nice seeing you, Tony."

"Thanks." He said quietly, but he was certain he didn't hear it.

As he watched his friend leave, he didn't hear Urania walking towards him, her gray eyes fixed on the retreating colonel's back, confused.

"So what now?" She asked.

Tony fell silent for a moment, thinking, pondering.

He put his sunglasses on and said "We're doing this alone then, kid."

And he too, began to walk out of the air base, with Nia hot on his heels, asking so much questions. Normally, it would have bugged the hell out of Tony — with her not keeping her mouth shut but as of today, it felt good to hear his daughter speak. At least, she was still on his side. But what about Rhodes?

Then he realized it didn't matter. People like him would have to wait and see.

* * *

**AN:** A bit shorter than I normally would have write but yeah, who's got time? It's our finals week already and I can't wait until school is over. Plus, I'd like to apologize for the almost four-months delay of this chapter and I thank you all for the support. I've cleaned this story a bit but that doesn't mean it's error-free already. Oh well. Please do leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
